Beyond the blaze
by Penpal18873
Summary: 4 Years old, Alyssa Potter finds herself in a place with cute green giants, talking robots and misunderstood aliens. All of it is almost enough to make her forget the probable destruction of her own world. Fem!HarryPotter
1. Prologue

**Beyond the blaze**

 **Disclaimer:I own nothing more than some of my OC's and my plot line.**

 **A/N:Warning for Fem!Harry and OC**

 **Prologue**

* * *

Vernon Dursley was a man of habit. His day always began and ended the exact same way, feeling proud of all his accomplishments and wondering about his promotion.

If asked, Vernon would have said that that particular Wednesday was exactly like all the Wednesdays prior. After all, he began it the same way he always did and it would end like all the other Wednesdays did. Even though this was going to be an extraordinary day, a day to be remembered for the rest of Vernon's life. He just thought it was another normal Wednesday.

Releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding in, Vernon took another bite of his dinner. He could see Petunia trying to make little Dudley eat his peas from the corner of his eye and wasn't able to hold in a chuckle when Dudley hit his mother with the spoon. ''Little tyke'' He smiled fondly. He sighed as the news about the abnormal activities played again and picked up the remote.

Owls filling up the sky, people wearing weird clothes, star showers.

He and Petunia had had an uncomfortable talk about her sister. She didn't say much but he knew that she too was afraid that all this had something to do with her sister's _lot_.

He changed the channel to a business one instead. At least they won't show the news about _those_ people.

After all they had done to distance themselves from them, he would not allow such a disturbance in their life.

Petunia always introduced herself as a single child and it was an unspoken rule that no one was to mention her sister, they just pretended that she did not exist; it was as if her name was a taboo in the house.

Though Fate it seems works in unusual ways since he would be thinking about her for many days to come.

After getting ready for bed, Vernon checked the phone again to make sure it was properly connected.

"I should have gotten the call for confirmation a week ago." He shook his head with disappointment. Maybe everyone was right, expecting a promotion a year into a new job _was_ foolish. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be.

With another heavy sigh, he went back to his room. While his lovely wife slept as soon as her head hit the pillow, he could not shake the feeling that something big was going to happen soon. It was hours before sleep came to him.

Outside the house, a cat's meow was heard before all the lights went out.

* * *

Vernon's feeling was proven to be true the next morning when his wife went to put out the milk bottles. Petunia screeched like one of the stuck drills and came running into the house speaking gibberish.

"That-That-I Won't! I refuse!" She mumbled wringing her hands.

"Pet," He slowly pulled her hand towards him instead, "Sit ." He made her sit next to him on the couch. He patted her back as she, gasping and red with anger or fear, told him about the basket outside. A basket with a child.

"What are we going to do, Vernon. What do we do!" She thrust a crumpled up letter in his hand and continued chewing on her nails, a habit he was sure she'd gotten rid of. He cast a careless glance over the letter.

"It's alright, Sweat Pea. I'll go take care of it.", and with that, he went to see why the 'thing' had made her so hysterical.

He clutched the letter in his hand, the carelessly read words seemed to repeat over and over in his head. Images of how a child of one of them might look took over his mind as he approached the knows, maybe they had horns when they were younger or something weird-his thoughts came to a halt and the frown on his face faded as his eyes fell on the child. He so wasn't prepared to see big green eyes looking at him with interest.

The child was sitting up in the basket, her one hand was clutching her blanket and the other rubbing her eye as she looked at him.

He could feel his breath and heartbeat slowed down with every step he took. Panic gave away to wonder. 'Too lovely for a freak.' The unwelcome thought popped up in his mind.

It was a little girl. If he remembered right, she was just a few months younger than his Dudley. Her soft black curls were framing her face as big green eyes clouded with sleep looked at him. It looked like she was analyzing him before a small sleepy smile formed on her plump pink lips.

Vernon Dursley was not what you would call a 'kind man' but looking at the little girl who had just lost her parents even he felt pity. He picked her up and had to push away the feeling of something as she put her head on his shoulder yawning.

10 minutes later, he sat on the sofa with his head in his hands. His wife was, once again, repeating her tantrum about her sister and how 'the freak should have gone to the orphanage. What are we going to do with her!'.

The baby was sleeping next to him, still holding onto her blanket like it was a lifeline. Someone, her mother most likely, had done embroidery on the blanket writing the name Alyssa potter. He tried very hard but couldn't relate her to the freaks his wife used to tell him about. How could anyone look at her sweet, slightly dirty, face and see the monster that his wife believed her to be?

Maybe the child was different?

The thought gave him some comfort. He could tell the girl would turn out to be quite beautiful and he always did want a lovely daughter to show off. Maybe she wasn't like those freaks? After all he, himself was different from his late good for nothing poor father. His thoughts slowly led towards a scenario that he was sure his wife wouldn't like.

The phone started ringing. Vernon absently put the couch cushions around that kid so she wouldn't fall. He cast a look at his raging wife and went to pick up the phone. She probably wouldn't be thinking straight for some time.

"Good Morning. Is this Dursley? I am speaking from Awl Drilling company-", Vernon's eyes widened before turning to the child. What were the odds that the call he was waiting for two months arrived right after the child did?

He took a deep breath, wondering how to tell his wife about his sudden but probably fruitful decision.

Far above from a place unseen, a dark entity looked on with a smile. The game, as they say, was on.

* * *

 **A/N And that is the end of the Prologue. I hope that you liked it. I am pretty excited to write this story. I know OC is included in the warnings but I assure you the original character(s) will not take over the story. If you liked it please leave a review,it will make my day.**

 **I am a student so I will try to update as much as my schedule allows.**

 **-Marey**


	2. Chapter 1

**Beyond the blaze**

 **Disclaimer:I own nothing more than some of my OC's and my plot line.**

 **A/N:Warning for Fem!Harry and OC**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

On the corner of a street in Silvercost, Surrey stood a charming two story house. The lush green garden of the house was the envy of the whole neighborhood.

Now the first thing a person peeking into the house, as many of the neighbors did, would notice was the family picture hanging over the fireplace. The lady of the house, Petunia Dursley, had insisted on the place since it showed just how lovely her family was. The picture itself was most peculiar with a collection of people that did not seem to belong together but were anyways. The man of the family was fat with little neck and a small proud smile on his face, he was the sort of man whose day would not be complete without bragging about one thing or another.

The thin lady next to him had her lips pressed together as trying to hold back a thousand insults. Her long neck and small eyes were her most prominent then there were the kids, the boy and the girl.

The boy was fat like his father. The beady eyes he got from his mother were squinting as he gave a huge grin showing off his teeth. His one hand was gripping his mothers and the other in his pocket, patting the 5 dollars his mother had given him to stay still.

But out of all of them, it was the little girl made the picture beautiful. She stood on the left side of the man, dressed in a simple red frock. Her hair was framing her face, sea green eyes shone as she gave an innocent smile. If one looked closely, a scar could be seen on her forehead peeking through her jet black bangs.

Even though very peculiar, the picture made them feel like a perfect family. A loving mother, a doting father with their two innocent kids.

The reality, however, was...complicated.

* * *

A strong gust of wind rushed through, rustling the leaves. A soft laugh filled the backyard of Dursley's household as a raven-haired child raised up a hand and pushed the flowing hair away from her face.

She then picked up her small watering can again and went around watering the flowers. She nodded with a small smile at the blooming roses. It took a lot of time but the roses had replaced the buds under her loving care after all no one else bothered to water them. She then shivered a bit as the wind turned colder and nipped at her uncovered shoulders.

"Melina", The child whispered with recognition and slowly her face became radiant with happiness. She put down the can quickly and her eyes wandered in all directions trying to spot her friend in the small backyard. After several minutes of looking she sighed with defeat. She was about to go back to work when she was scooped up from behind. A small shriek escaped her lips.

"Put me down Mel, Put me down!" A bubbly laugh rang around as her friend spun her around before settling her on her feet.

Turning around she hugged her guardian around her waist causing her to laugh. An angelic face framed by golden white hair looked at her with a gentle smile lingering on the lips. Alyssa Potter couldn't help but look at her star struck.

Oh, Alyssa thought that Melina was the most beautiful person ever. She liked her friend more than any of her toys. Melina was way prettier than Barbies anyway and Alyssa loved it when she laughed and looked at her with her rainbow eyes. Sometimes she wondered how someone could have eyes like that! Even her eyes had only one color in them.

Melina sat down on the soft grass and pulled the little girl on her lap. Alyssa let out a happy sigh before snuggling up in her arms, looking up at her. She wondered if Melina knew what she had been thinking.

Melina's soft voice filled with love chased away the thoughts of loneliness that had occupied her mind all day. Even though Alyssa was a happy girl sometimes, when she stayed up all night dreaming about green lights and monsters, she just needed someone to hold her and tell her everything was fine. No monster was coming for her. Her aunt never accepted the role, never wanted it, so Mel was the one that made the loneliness and darkness go away.

Melina had been there for her as long as she remembered. Her sweet voice had spoken to her softly when she got sick. She had been there with her when Alyssa fell and broke her arm. Alyssa remembered how the nice blue-eyed nurse had been shocked that she had healed so well and so soon. Melina had always been in Alyssa's life and had filled her life and mind with the stories of a world that seemed too magical to exist.

Sometimes Mel seemed like the Lady that Alyssa often saw in her dreams, the green-eyed lady with bouncy dark red hair and sparkly eyes.

"So what has my favorite child been up to?" Melina asked running her fingers through Alyssa's hair after she finished her fantastic story of a dragon called…em, something horntail.

''I am not a child anymore Mel, I am four!" and to emphasize her point she held up four fingers. She crossed her arms over her chest, she had seen her Aunt do it many times to emphasize her point.

Melina's melodious laughter echoed in the clearing that they were sitting in. "I know my love but for me, you'll always be my child" She smiled and kissed her forehead as Alyssa tried not to pout. She ended up pouting anyways "Not fair, Mel! I wanna be a big girl, not a baby."

Melina caressed her cheek "And you are a big girl, I promise. It's just my love for you that makes me say so." Alyssa thought for a while then nodded her head. It made sense. People loved their children more than anyone. She knew even her Aunt loved Dudley very much because he was her child. And since Melina always said she loved her most of all she didn't mind being a child.

"Now it's time to go," Melina said in a soft tone, running a hand in her hair again.

Alyssa tried to protest, she knew that while Melina was with her no one could find her. Even the neighbors couldn't see them! "But-"

"Your Aunt is looking for you, dear child."

Oh, seems like it was time for the other chores already. Alyssa climbed down from her lap and stood there, waiting. As usual, Melina blew her a kiss and just like that she disappeared. Alyssa reached out a hand catching the imaginary kiss before putting that hand on her heart. Sometimes she thought that doing that trapped the love in her heart since whenever she thought about the little-blown kisses, it made her heart feel happy and warm.

Alyssa ran back to the house and crept in from the back door; it made her feel mysterious like one of the sorcerers that Melina told her about. Melina seemed to think that a lot of the people she told Alyssa about were her children. Silly Mel, She was too young to have so many children. Mums with so many children were old and Melina had to be an old grandma to have so many of them.

Alyssa grinned thinking of her odd friend before putting a hand on the table and jumping up to sit on the tall kitchen chair near the kitchen counter. She pulled a bottle of water and picked it up with both of her hands. Then with unusually steady hands, she poured the water in a cup. No ice, since ice cold water was forbidden because Dudley got a sore throat last month. I hope Dudley will ask for cold water soon, she thought as she gulped down the warm liquid.

"There you are" Alyssa's absent smile faded on hearing her Aunt's voice behind her. She jumped down from the tall chair and turned around after landing on her feet.

Aunt Petunia is doing the thing again, Alyssa observed with a tilt of her head. The thing being, trying to look stern by pursing her lips and narrowing her eyes, making them look very small. Alyssa thought it just made her look funny.

She looked away after the first glance, looking at the design on her Aunts skirt instead. Her Aunt didn't like it when she looked into her eyes, something about being respectable. But Alyssa knew her Aunt didn't like her at all; She didn't know why but thought it wise to never ask.

"Dudley is away on a play date."No further detail was required. Alyssa just nodded, her hair bouncing up and down in the ponytail that Mel did for her and walked away from her, climbing the stairs to go to Dudley's room.

How could Dudley be so dirty? Alyssa wondered with surprise. She cleaned his room just this morning. Well, she was used to it anyways since cleaning Dudley's room was the part of her chores along with the dusting of the house. Opening the room, Alyssa wrinkled her nose. She was glad that she only had to do the dusting and put all the toys and things at their right place. The leftover food and the play slime smeared on the carpet made her sick as it was.

And so Alyssa started cleaning and putting Dudley's toys on the shelves where they belonged, his clothes in the laundry basket and his guns in the toy chest.

"Oh dear" Alyssa whispered looking at the jar in the chest that stared back at her, it was filled with money. She shook her head and put the toy she had over it. Now she knew who had been stealing from Aunt and Uncle.

Poor Miss Marry, their maid, had been fired because of Dudley. She thought about telling on him but she knew that in the end Aunt Petunia would deny everything and she will be the one getting in trouble.

When the room looked relatively clean, Alyssa took one of the books from the untouched book cabinet and made her way to her room.

* * *

Alyssa sat on her bed with a happy bounce, she caressed the cover of the book in her hand. She was so glad that she taught herself to read from the books Aunt Petunia bought for Dudley so that 'Her little munchkin will turn into a genius'. Melina was very proud of her accomplishment and even gave her a gift! Plus it gave her something to do in her free time.

 _"Someone's been eating my porridge,"_ She growled acting out the story she had read enough times to memorize.

She grabbed the book and turned towards the painting on her wall.

 _"Someone's been eating my porridge and they ate it all up!"_ She cried in her 'baby bear' voice, imagining the wolf, stag and dog on the wall looking at her instead of the moon. She didn't really understand the painting Mel gave her but she loved it anyway.

 _"Someone's been sitting in my chair,"*_ Alyssa growled again before a giggle escaped her breaking the act.

So in a little room of a large house, the happy chatter of a small girl filled the air.

* * *

And in a large castle beyond which eye can see, a foreboding atmosphere filled the air.

* * *

Next morning was pretty normal, Uncle Vernon as usual left for work early. Aunt Petunia left for tea at a friend's house taking Dudley with her and Alyssa was left alone.

Alyssa woke up by 6:00 am and made her bed. Then she as usual cleaned herself up and dressed. After that, she prepared her breakfast: Some veggies and fruits along with some milk and bread.

 _'' A Sailor went to sea sea sea_

 _To see what he could see see see_

 _But all that he could see see see_

 _Was the bottom of the deep blue sea sea sea *"_ She sang as she dusted. She didn't really mind being alone. She could sing as loud as she wanted and dance in the living room. Something she wouldn't dare to do when her Aunt was at home.

"Ah what beautiful voice my child has," Melina said as she picked up Alyssa and hugged her close.

"Mel" Alyssa squealed as she cuddled her. Melina always carried this...feeling around her. It made her feel happy and calm. "Let's go sit in the garden hmm?" She nodded into Melina's shoulder, she was done with her chores anyways.

Sitting in the garden Alyssa put her head on Melina's lap and read one of Dudley's storybooks as Melina combed her hair with a golden comb that Alyssa was sure she didn't have before. Melina seemed sad today but she couldn't tell why and it made her uncomfortable and confused.

Melina should be happy right? They got to meet twice in a week whereas usually they only got to meet once every two weeks or if there was an emergency. "Melina, why are you sad?" She finally put down her book and looked up to see if maybe she could tell what was wrong by looking at her.

As Melina smiled at her down at her with sorrow filled eyes somehow Alyssa had a feeling that something was really wrong and her friend was going to be in the middle of it. That day as she caught the kiss in her hand, it felt like a goodbye longer than usual.

Vernon was working in his study when Alyssa made her unexpected entry. He glanced up before reading over the contract for his new property again. He didn't start the would speak when she was ready. He hoped that she was here to talk about whatever was wrong with her; she had been acting weird lately.

''Uncle, can I ask you something?'' she asked shyly, her voice low. The only answer she got was a little hum as he signed on the contract before pulling another file towards him.

''Can I...Can you please get me some more books?"

Vernon stopped his work and looked at her curiously. 'Books? For what? They haven't even started school yet' He wondered about her somehow. His niece was..different to say the least. Not different in the bad way they had expected but different to say the least. If the unusually bright green eyes didn't make her stand out, her attitude did. She just made people love her. And that worked quite well for Vernon.

Vernon Dursley may not like the forbidden wicked arts but he did believe in luck and fate. And it was his belief in luck that made him take in the girl, which turned out to be quite fortuitous. The girl, Alyssa bought them luck.

His father always did say that some people bought luck into your life. Just like he did in his father's life. So when he got a promotion on the day she arrived and a deal that was on standstill a week after she arrived he accepted her for the blessing she was. Plus all of his partners were charmed by her and if he was honest with himself, he was too. So he decided to deal with this request as nicely as he could.

He thought over his words before putting down his pen and looking at her, "You'll get books when you go to school, Alyssa. I do not think it is worth all the trouble, do you?'' He ran a hand over his balding head.

Alyssa's shoulders slumped, she was already expecting this. Her Aunt would throw the biggest tantrum if she found out that her Uncle was buying her books when Dudley didn't even know A B C. Her Uncle was not an angel but he was loads better than Aunt Petunia and Aunt Petunia didn't like it when he bought her something that he didn't for Dudley. They had learned that lesson when he had bought Alyssa some colors for her birthday and she had fumed for days.

During one of her Aunt and Uncle's fight, Alyssa had discovered that when she was a baby her Aunt wanted her to live in the cupboard under the stairs but her Uncle convinced her otherwise. Her Aunt would never let her have something her cousin could not have.

Vernon grumbled looking her upset face ''There is a library 10 blocks away but you would have to walk there whenever you want to read, your aunt will never let me walk you. I will tell Petunia to let you go so you don't bother her at home. I might have to add some chores to your list though.''

"Oh thank you so much, Uncle!" Alyssa gave a bright smile before running out of the room. Jumping on her bed, she hugged her pillow with a grin. That night she slept imagining all the books she would be able to read at the library.

* * *

The next day saw a cute little girl walking down the street with her wavy hair bouncing as she made her way towards the library. She had made her way out of her house as soon as her chores completed.

A normal person would have walked the 10 blocks in 10 minutes. Since Alyssa was a little girl it took her twice the time. She had to cross the road many times and make sure she didn't get squished by the big people. She wondered if one day she would be as big as them.

The library door was huge and wooden so she had to put all her weight to it to open it. She almost stumbled when it opened. She walked up the stairs leading to the desk making sure not to slip on the tiles. There was an old lady sitting behind it reading a book.

''Excuse me, Ma'am? Where can I find the children books?"

The lady looked down and adjusted her glasses. ''In that room, dear"

'Thank you'' Alyssa gave her a smile and walked towards the room leaving behind a smiling lady. Alyssa spent the next two hours reading books after books and getting lost in the world of imagination.

* * *

 _"Of course there must be lots of Magic in the world, but people don't know what it is like or how to make it. Perhaps the beginning is just to say nice things are going to happen until you make them happen."*_ She looked around her room thoughtfully. The book she had borrowed from the library resting on her lap.

Maybe...maybe she could do it too?... Like Matilda or..or like the people Melina told her about. Maybe.

She jumped down from her bed and wore her slippers. It was time to do some experiments, she thought with an eager smile.

* * *

"Go up, Please.",Alyssa requested the leaf with a smile. "I won't tell anyone, you can move now." Her eyes squinted with concentration. Her eyes flew open when she heard a soft giggle behind her.

"Do I want to know what you are attempting to do, Dear Heart?"

"Melinaa!" She turned around to hug her only for her hands to pass through her. "Wha- Mel why can't I hug you?"

Melina ran a hand over her arm. Alyssa stepped away, it tickled. "It's complicated dear...Why don't you tell me about what you were trying to do?"

Alyssa dropped her question suitably distracted, "I was trying to make the leaf fly! Like Matilda!" She threw her hands up to stress her point.

Melina laughed softly, "Come here. Now if you want the leaf to fly you..."

Alyssa sat on the ground, her eyes fixated on her friend as she taught her how to use the gift she was born with.

* * *

"There must be something we could do!"

"Though it pains me to say it, It's not our decision to make"

"Not our deci...You should know I won't back down easily." Her eyes blazed as she disappeared.

"I wouldn't expect anything less, Melina."

* * *

 *** 'A Sailor went to sea' is a nursery rhyme.**

 *** The story Alyssa acts out is '** **The Story of Goldilocks and the Three Bears'**

 *** The lines are from 'The Secret Garden by Frances Hodgson Burnett'.  
**

 **A/N: Okay, so this is the end of Chapter 1. I know its nearly a month since I updated but I didn't really have anytime to write much less update. Anyways I hope you liked this and if you did then please review. Do point out any mistakes you can see so that I may correct them, English is not my first language.**

 **So I'll try to update as soon as I can get over the fact that there might not be a 5th season of SHERLOCK!**

 **-Marey**


	3. Chapter 2

**Beyond the blaze**

 **Disclaimer:I own nothing more than some of my OC's and my plot line.**

 **A/N:Warning for Fem!Harry and OC**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

As sunshine filled the sky chasing away the darkness, a lady with breathtaking beauty was seen standing at the edge of a dazzling lake.

Her white-gold hair flowed around her porcelain-like face as the wind blew through them. Her lips resembling red of an autumn leaf lifted up into a small smile as the soft wind caressed her face. Her beauty seemed ageless and impossible, like crafted out of pure magic. That should be the case since this was one of the 12 witches that Hecate chose as her daughters, Melina.

Melina looked at the lake and soon got lost deep in her thoughts. She hoped to overcome her nervousness and lose herself in the beauty of the lake. Even after centuries the lake held the same glory as the day she saw it as a child of mere 40 moons.

The flashes of blues and greens from the lake were reflecting on her light breeze whispered stories of past and future, made her hair move. This was the Lake of time, the start and end of time began from here.

The water was clear and pure with millions of crystals shinning at its bottom. Melina absently noticed that the dates and events written on the crystals were changing.

The Lake had an allure that drew anyone to it and Melina standing there just added to its beauty.

Melina turned as she heard crunch of leaves and saw the ones she desired to meet coming towards her. She knelt down,

"Mother."

"Stand my daughter." Hecates' gown seemed to ripple as if the cloth was ink spilling off, her silver-gold hair were set in an Ancient Greek style high-set ponytail. As usual, her sea green aura seemed to outshine everything. Her face pale, beautiful, and ageless face was set in stone. "I know of which you desire and the answer is no."

"Mother please, do not do this. They-I know what they have done-" Melina said trying to hide the desperation she felt.

"Then you must know why this is necessary." Hecate interrupted with a knowing glance.

"They don't even know what they have done. Most of them are innocent,Mother."

"Oh of course," Hecate voice was colder than plains of Jotunheim. "This is not about them is it? This is about the girl. Alyssa was it?"

Melina didn't back down."She is my descendant, mother."

"So were others ,but you would destroy the order of things for her?"

"Mo-"

"No Melina." Melina looked down, her Mother's power forcing her submission." For centuries they have misused the gift I have granted them. Contaminating powers bestowed upon them. Killing my beloved creations! Now I shall take back what is rightly mine. If it destroys them so be it." Hecate's eyes flashed like lightning as she disappeared.

"I'm sorry mother." She stood up," but I cannot let this happen."

She hoped Fate would help her since she could not do this without her. It was the time to set her plan to save Alyssa Potter into motion.

* * *

"Where are we going Mel" Alyssa asked softly tugging on the Melina's maroon robes.

"You shall see,child." She knelt down, her eyes roaming on Alyssa face before settling on her scar. " We'll have to cover that of course. Hmm maybe.. "

"Pfff!" Alysaa huffs as the hood of the heavy cloak fell on her face."Oooooo I can be a dwarf!" She pushed off the hood smiling at Mel.

"And what a pretty dwarf you shall be!" Melina ruffled her hair making her laugh. "Though," she held her chin and pretended to be in deep thought." goblins are more commonly seen here "

"Goblins, Goblins!" Alyssa hopped on her tip toes, " H _elp the poor and needy ones that cluster all about,_ _or the goblins will get ya if ya don't watch out!_ " She laughed reciting the poem before looking up at Melina with a smile.

Mel smiled back looking thoughtful as if just remembering something. Then she sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Maybe I _am_ getting old.I could have just-" She straightened her red robe and twirled her finger.

Alyssa forehead tingled and the scar,whose significance Alyssa still didn't know, disappeared as if it were never there.

"Oh no!" Ally cried touching her head.

"Its only temporary my darling it'll come back."

Ally looked incredulous,"I like my scar but i wanna be a goblin!"

Melinas laughter made several people turn around, " Then a goblin you shall be.",she pulled the hood of the robe over Alyssa's face.

Perhaps if curiosity hadn't taken over mind, Alyssa might have wondered why she needed to hide.

As they walked into a dirty old shop Alyssa looked around. She wondered if Mel had made a mistake. The place looked creepy and dirty and not magical at all.

"This is bloody awful!" A small boy, though he was probably taller than her,spat out his drink.

"Ronald Billius Weasley! Who taught you that!" Alyssa giggled with surprise as a woman sitting next to him waved a stick? (Maybe it was a magic wand! Like-Like Merlin! )and soap bubbles came put of the little boys mouth.

"Goblins don't giggle." Melina whispered to her teasingly.

"Opps sorry." Alyssa gave a sheepish smile that Mel couldn't see.

Melina stepped into a door in the back and in front of Alyssa eyes,the dead end turned into an archway.

Alyssa tried to say something but the only thing that came out was,"Woah!"

Her eyed widened taking in the sudden onslaught of noise and the magical mess of buildings that was Diagon Ally.

Melina smiled softly, "Shall we go in?" Ally nodded with excitement. So Mel held her hand and together they walked into the world of if her child couldn't have the whole experience Mel wanted her to have a piece of it that she could hold on to for,hopefully, the rest of her life

"Goblins," Alyssa whispered in awe, "They won't eat me will they?" She took off the hood of the cloak looking around with wide eyes.

"Oh I sure hope not. It will prove to be quite an inconvenience." Alyssa looked at Melina with horror filled eyes before her shoulders relaxed seeing the teasing smile.

"Don't do that!" Alyssa glared at her looking as menacing as a wet kitten.

Ally didn't really understand what happened next. One moment everything was normal then the goblin at the desk seemed to twitch as he looked at them.

She looked on with wonder as his face seemed to lose all color.

"Your Majesty!" He whispered in a rough voice.

Mel must have done something because the goblin just nodded before another goblin came to them, this one had one had one eye missing.

"Come."

Ally had to fight herself all the way to the cart. _Don't ask what happened to his eye. Don't ask what happened to his eye. Don't-_

"What happened to your eye?" Ally blurted before clamping her hand on her mouth. That was so rude! She in so much trouble. She glanced at Melina from corner of her seemed to be holding back a smile.

The goblin gave a sharp smile showing all his teeth but Ally felt that this was a good smile as opposed to earlier.

"Taming the dragon." His deep voice made Ally shiver she leaned forward with interest.

"There are dragons here!? Like the hornback?"

"Horn-tail." The corner of Melinas lips twitched. The goblin was about to face, for the first time, something he couldn't tackle. A little girls questions.

* * *

Sharptooth was one of the senior goblins of Gringotts. He had actually been a guard of the royal family. After retiring from the job,he was given the second highest honor. The keeper of the vaults. The keeper was required to be fast,sharp and vigilant.

He was sure nothing could truly shock him.

"We'll take all of it."

Except a daughter of magic walking in with the child-who-lived, demanding to take out the whole Potter fortune.

"A-All of it?"

"Yes Sharptooth all of it. Excluding the artifacts, what is the current balance of the Potter account?"

"About 1 b-billion 24 thousand galleons, 5 million 40 thousand Sickles and 1 million 78 thousand knuts."

Sharptooth felt a shiver down his spine, a sensation he had quite forgotten, as a gleam entered the ladys eyes.

"That will do."

"Mel! Could you come and look at this?" The curious childling called from where she was tinkering with a chest. And Hecate! What a curious childling she was. Sharptooth was amazed that she didn't fall from the cart, leaning over to see the dragon or over the edge of the vault, amazed at the golden glow of galleons.

The Lady reached out a hand, Sharptooth had to restrain himself from stepping back, and pulled something from thin air, " Put everything in here."

The pendant seemed to out glow all the galleons in the world. Platinum chain with a lily flower, the petals curling in, the material wa-

"Taaffeite."

The Lady smiled at his amazement, "I'll pick it up in a week." She walked gracefully to the child and whispered something to her. The child nodded looking longingly at the dagger in her hand before putting it back.

"Buh-Bye Sharptooth!", she laughed, waving at him as they walked out hand in hand. Leaving him with the pendant in his hand. The pendant made out of Taaffeite. An extinct gem.

Apparently, he could be shocked. Shocked enough to stand frozen outside a vault until break time.

* * *

"Up", Alyssa giggled, her hair bouncing as she was carried into the air."and down"

Using her gift in her room had become one of her most favorite past times. The books called it magic but Melina called it a gift so that is what Alyssa thought of it as. She smiled as her feet touched the ground.

"What are you doing!" Her eyes widened as she saw her Aunt standing at the door," You..YOU FREAK!"

Alyssa took a step back, "A-Aunt?"

Petunia was taking deep breaths, her face was red and she was muttering something before she strode forward and grabbed Alyssa's arm.

"I will not have this-this freakishness in my home! You are just like her, that witch. I knew your mothers blood would show itself some day! Oh I bet you put that money in Dudleys room didn't you, you little thief! You put his favorite toy over it to frame my son!" She was screaming as she pulled Alyssa towards the door.

"Aunt, you're hurting me." Alyssa said through her tears. She struggled to get her arm out of her Aunt's bruising grip.

"I am hurting you am I?"" Petunia looked at her with a smile that sent shivers down her spine. Alyssa struggled against her aunt, gasping as a sharp pain went through her arm.

"Petunia, what are you doing!" Alyssa saw her Uncle pull away her aunts hand from her arm. It was like she was frozen, she couldn't understand what was going on. It was too much. She took a few steps back, panting. Her back made contact with the wall.

"She will bring ruin to us!," Her Aunt was screaming." They will come after us to kill her! It is all her fault, she killed them and now she will kill us."

"PETUNIA!" Her uncle shouted, Petunia froze. Her husband had never shouted at her before.

"Go to our room."

"I-"

"Go." Vernon told her firmly. Her ran a hand over his face as Petunia walked out. Her cold eyes bore into her with hatred.

Alyssa wrapped her arms around her knees.

"U-Uncle?"

"Just...Just stay here okay." Her uncle said before walking out the room.

She kept starring at the closed door, she didn't know if it was minutes or hours before her uncle came back into the room. He was carrying an aged envelope in his hand.

He extended it towards her and she grabbed it unconsciously.

"This will-It will explain the..the things we should have told you about. You can...You can read it when you learn how to read in your class okay?" He left without waiting for her answer.

 **Mrs.P Dursley.**

 **4 Privet Drive,**

 **Little Whining,**

 **Surrey.**

Alyssa took out the letter that was addressed to her Aunt, her eyes frantic as they moved across the page.

 **31 October,1981**

 **Dear**

 **It is with great sorry that I write this letter for it brings you the heart breaking news about the passing of your sister Lily Potter,née Evans..**

 **As you may know Lord Voldemort-**

* * *

Melina looked on sadly as she saw her child sleeping on the floor, her features stressed. A letter was clutched in her hand. Sitting next to her she started running her fingers through her hair.

Emeralds eyes opened slowly and Alyssa held out her hand.

She looked doomed, disoriented, and her usually bright eyes looked blank, absolutely blank mirroring nothing but fright and sadness that seemed to be seeping through her body. Melina sat next to her pulling the girl close to her, hugging her.

''Alyssa, my child. Speak to me'' She whispered.

Something seemed to snap inside her, Alyssa clutched her robe burrowing her head into her embrace ''They…They..I never.." ,her broken voice was strained in pain

Melina could feel by the trembling of the child's body and the wetness on her robe showed that her beloved child was crying. So she did the only thing she could, She held her close, whispering words of comfort. Alyssa was too engrossed in her own torment to recognize the pain Melina was feeling as was not how she had wanted Alyssa to find out.

They sat like that for very long time, each in their own thoughts.

Finally Melina pulled away and looked at cheeks that were wet and flushed. Alyssa raised a hand to rub her eyes that were red and swollen from crying.

''Dear heart, say something." She held Alyssa's hands and rubbed them soothingly.

Aly drew her hands away from her and looked away in effort to control her tears as she didn't know where to start. Melina didn't let go of her. She wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to a side hug, sensing her vulnerable state. Her other hand rubbed her arm soothingly, comforting her.

'' Aunt said..She always said that they died in a car accident Mel. I-I always thought, why them? B-But she lied, she always lies.'', she said sniffling as she wiped away the last tears.

"It was all a lie. My parents didn't die in c-car crash. H-He killed them Mel. He-he.."

Melina listened to her grasping her each word, emotion, her thumb drawing circles on the back of Alyssa forearm on its to to sooth her state of turbulence. She knew that Alyssa needed to get it out or the wound will never heal.

Slowly Alyssa started recounting everything the letter told her. Who her parents were,about her status as the girl who lived. She hiccuped as a new gush of tears flowed from her reddened eyes remembering the words about her parents' death.

''H-He was a b-bad man, Mel. He w-wanted me and…and It's all my fault…Its all my fault"

Melina wrapped her both arms around her and in no time she scooped her up from the ground into her lap hugging her as close as possible.

"Shhh...It's not your fault. Its not your fault love. They-I always said that your parents loved you, remember? They loved you so much that they couldn't imagine living in a world without you." Cupping her face, She said." You are not responsible for someone else's thoughts, decisions, as matter of fact their fates. They-They just chose to live forever with you. In here." She touched pointed to her heart.

Alyssa looked down, "C-Can you tell me about them, Melina?"

Melina looked up for a second, remembering all the time she had spent looking over her descendants life. Even if she hadn't interfered with it.

"Lily Potter (née Evans). Lily Potter was one of my brightest children-"

Alyssa relaxed in her lap, as her sadness dimmed a little making place for the feeling love.

So Melina took a deep breath willing this phase of the storm to pass away and wondering how come everything got even more complicated.

* * *

 **A/N Wotcher fellow Potterheads?**

 **Hope you like the chapter. If there are any questions, please feel free to ask.**

 **Hint: Reviews=Bribe *Nudge* *Nudge***


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"You daren't meddle with fate." The deep voice echoed in the crystal plains. Her hair floated around her and Melina felt determination and fear grip her insides.

"She is not fated to perish in this way...her destiny lies elsewhere."

It was eerie to look into the abyss and see it looking back. A sweet sound echoed around her and

Melina felt like she was being laughed at.

"I see." There was silence for a short while as if the entity was contemplating "What will you have me do, Daughter of magic "

"You marked her," The air grew cold, it was a secret not meant to be spoken, "marked her as your own." She continued insistingly, pushing down the fear that rode up her throat "She belongs to you Death, not to me nor to mother. She can cross over, you can let her do it."

"And send her to a world unknown?"

Melina hesitated for a while, but she had firm faith in her child. She will find a way to survive. "If it can save her, yes."

"Surely you aren't foolish enough to think there wouldn't be a price."

"I am willing to negotiate." Melina sat down on the ground, this was going to take a while.

* * *

The howling of the wind made the stone walls seem even more frightening. Professor Minerva McGonagall raised a hand and touched one of the walls. The stone walls that once thrummed with magic felt cold and empty under her fingertips.

"Minerva?" Minerva let out a relieved breath and turned around. She wasn't sure how long she could stand there. A place once filled with the laughter of children, now just a sign of what was coming.

"Are the rumors true, Albus?"

Albus Dumbledore, "I'm afraid so, Professor. But you already knew that." Albus looked at her over the top of his half-moon glasses in his annoyingly endearing away.

"This is it then, the beginning of the end."

Albus chuckled, the voice echoing in the, for once, silent corridor. "Now, now Minerva. Letting go of hope is indeed the most grievous of sins."

"I must disagree, Albus." She turned towards one of the windows and looked out. "At this point holding onto hope is foolish. Do you not feel it? In the air."

"Feel what, my dear friend?"Albus stepped next to her and she knew he was looking at the same thing as her. The abandoned forbidden forest.

"Precisely. There is nothing to feel. The magic, its flowing back to Earth. Soon, it will be drawn from our bodies as well. What then, Albus?"

"Perhaps-" Albus looked thoughtful for a while. "Perhaps this was how it was meant to be, Minerva. Maybe time was too tired of waiting for us to change so it took reigns in its own hands."

"And where will this take us?"

"Beyond." Albus let out a small smile." Beyond the petty prejudices and boundaries. Do you not see my dear? This is a trial for us. We were put through one hundred years ago and came out lacking. She is testing us."

"Who is?" Minerva asked although she had an inkling about the answer.

"The entity whose existence was forgotten over time. Whose wrath and mercy hold equal power. Hecate. The Bestower of Magic."

* * *

Dawn broke the cold night with a soft burst of color. While the rest of the neighborhood slept unaware Alyssa Potter was sitting on her bed, reading her storybooks for the last time. She had said goodbye to her Uncle, Aunt and Cousin even though it had only earned her, 'She has finally gone mad, Vernon.'

"Its time, Alyssa."

Alyssa broke out of her thoughts looking up with a wavering smile. "Do-Do I have to Mel?" She asked brokenly even though she knew she had to. The magic she always felt around her was leaving. It felt...empty. It made her feel scared and uncomfortable.

"Yes, You do. But never be afraid, My love for I am with you."

Alyssa smiled and took her hand, feeling the sensation of traveling the way only Melina could.

It is dark, was Alyssa's first thought. It felt like the only light came from Melina and the blackness was trying to take that away as well. She looked up with a question on her lips, before stopping abruptly.

"Mel-Wha...Are you- crying? Why are you crying, Melina?"

"I'm going to miss you my dear heart. J-Just know that all I have done and am doing is for you just for you."

"What are you saying? You're coming with me. Aren't you -Mel?" Melina shook her head with a sad smile. Her eyes looked sorrowful as if she had lost something precious and maybe because she was.

"I am not leaving you here!"

"Ally-"

Alyssa shouted fearfully, "No! She is taking away magic from everyone. You're magic Melina. Wha...If the magic is gone then...You promised Mel...You promised you'll always be there!" Tears rolled down her cheek.

"And I will be. The change won't affect me. It might take some time but I promise we'll see each other again." Melina knelt down, wiping her cheeks with her fingers.

Alyssa took a deep breath, the admission making her racing heart calm" Promise?"

"Promise. Now you need to go, we can't hold back her power for much longer."

"Okay"

"I-I love you Mel."

"I Love you as well. Now go. Just keep walking and whatever happens no matter what you hear don't look back."

So Alyssa did.

She walked and walked until she could no more. Then she rested and walked more. She hummed under her breath. Walked. Walked.

One step after another.

On and on.

Until her body gave out and she collapsed. She could see the light but she could never reach it. It seemed every step she took, it moved further away.

She closed her eyes and whispered, "Promise."

Then the darkness took over her.

* * *

 _"Let me tell you a story, dear heart." Melina felt Alyssa nod her head from her lap._

 _Alyssa could feel her eyes dropping but struggled to keep them open._

 _"At the beginning of time, when Mother Earth Gaea created mankind with her power the other beings also wanted their own creations. Aphrodite created some of the most beautiful creatures, High Elves, and Veela-"_

 _"Elves? Like-Like House elves Mel? But...But house elves ar'n't pretty." She interrupted with her wide-eyed question._

 _Melina chuckled, "No not house elves, you'll understand soon. That is if you listen." Melina had spent the last few weeks teaching her about different creatures of magic so she wasn't surprised that the thought confused her._

 _Alyssa buried her face into Melina's dress, smiling bashfully._

 _"As I was saying, Aphrodite created High Elves and Veela but they lacked the ability to survive in this harsh world. Her creations were too beautiful, innocent and pure. Hence Hecate, the goddess of magic,-"_

 _"Your Mama!" Alyssa giggled._

 _"Yes, my mother," She caressed Alyssa's head. " gifted them enough magic to survive, as she did with many other creatures like merman and dragons. They repaid her by never forgetting her gift, keeping her in the highest regard. Now as darkness in the hearts of men increased, Hecate gifted the purest of them magic to brighten their heart and balance out the darkness."_

 _"Like the great Merlin."_

 _"Yes, Merlinus Caledonensis was one of the first to be gifted. Mankind flourished with the power, it seemed like all was well." Melina looked far away, gathering her thoughts._

 _"But darkness it seems never goes out, it just fades for some time." She sighed, " Greed for power made mankind or more specifically wizards do unmentionable things."_

 _Alyssa sat up, looking at Melina with wide eyes. "What did they do?"_

 _"They took and took until there was nothing left. So many creations of magic were destroyed by their hand. They twisted the wishes of their Bestower to suit themselves, they still do. Hecate's children were captured and captivated to make them reveal their knowledge. Killed for a chance to take their power. Most of them chose to return to their Mother, deserting Earth but others could not."_

 _"Did High-High elves des-deser-leave as well?"_

 _"Desert. And yes, Wizards chose to mock them by calling these creatures Elves."_

 _"Oh", Alyssa looked down at her lap "That's not very nice."_

 _Melina's smile had a sad tinge to it, "No it's not. And it has made her angry."_

 _"Your mama?" Alyssa tried to understand the concept of such -wrong- in her mind._

 _"Yes, she-she doesn't like what they have done using magic. The hurt they have caused, so she wants to take away their magic "_

 _" I understand." Melina looked at her with what seemed like surprise and pride. "Understand what?"_

 _Alyssa looked at Melina with a childlike strength, "When someone gives you a gift, you take care of it. Like-Like when you gave me this," she pointed to the lily necklace hanging around her small neck. "this is a gift. I-I have to take care of it. If I don't that's not nice and you'll take it back. A gift should be protected"_

 _Melina put a hand on her head, "Such wisdom for such a young one. But isn't the point of a gift-giving without expecting something back?"_

 _Alyssa looked thoughtful, "I dunno, I'm just four Melina!"_

 _Melina laughed, "I thought you were a big girl?"_

 _"I-I am! But sometimes I wanna be little too!"_

 _"Okay, okay." Melina pulled her back into her lap, burying her nose into her hair and inhaled the scent that was purely Alyssa._

 _Alyssa reached out a hand and picked a strand of Melina's hair, twisting it on her finger._

 _Sometimes it looked white and sometimes it looked yellow, she couldn't understand what color it was, "What happens when she takes it away Mel? Is she gonna take mine too? My Magic? My gift?"_

 _"Not yours, My love. Never yours. I-I promise."_

 _Alyssa couldn't imagine a life without magic. How could magic even go away? It was everywhere! How could- But if-_

 _"But if magic is gone-will...will you go too Mel?"_

 _" , My love. I can never leave you. I live in your heart you know, just like you live in mine."_

 _Alyssa burrowed in her embrace, something told her she should treasure all the moments they have together._

* * *

 _Light. Light and Green._

Something was holding her. Air. Alyssa could feel the air in her face as if she was flying on a broom.

 ** _Roar_**

Her eyes opened wide.

 _._

Big Blue Eyes were looking at her.

"Cute Teddy" She giggled drowsily caressing the giant's face. The big green person tilted his head,

"Little Girl okay?" It-He?- spoke loudly.

Alyssa cuddled into the Giant person's chest, "Emmm Yes. But I wanna sleep."

"Sleep?"

"Yes, Sleep."

"Little Girl, Sleep."' Alyssa felt her being lowered down and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No." She cuddled into him, sighing with content.

"No?" She felt the rumble of his chest and shook her head to confirm it. "No." And darkness greeted her as an old friend.

* * *

"There is a Tiny person on hulk. A Tiny Person. On Hulk. Is anyone seeing this? Why is there a tiny person on the Hulk? This is precious. JARVIS-"

"Recorded and saved, Sir."

"I knew I liked you for a reason, you take after your daddy."

"Always a pleasure, Sir." Tony kept looking at the chi-nope! Tiny person, cuddling _-cuddling_ -with the Hulk on his very very expensive and very much damaged couch.

"I think the word you're looking for is 'child' Stark." Barton stated with a tired but amused smirk coming to stand behind me.

And Tony. Just to show Barton what a smirk actually looked like, signed JARVIS to flip up the faceplate. "Nope. I know exactly what I am saying Legolas. Because this," He gestured around with his arm, he made a mental note to improve the mobility of the suit. " is a no child zone. More so now. Hence the only logical conclusion is that _that_ must be a tiny person."

Hulk was looking at them with a steady gaze. Barton just rolled his eyes at his antics, "I'll get the child." He stepped forward towards the couch.

"Hulk smash." A low rumbling voice raised the hair on Clint's arms.

"Barton, I suggest you step back." Steve who had just stepped into the room tried to diffuse the situation. Hulk is holding a child, Steve thought hysterically but tried to calm himself. He could fix this, they just needed Banner back.

"Hulk doesn't mean anything by it." Barton stated casually, " Those are probably the only words he knows." He tried to reach for the child only to be pulled back by Tony.

"Stark! You're wearing a freaking metal suit. Not all of us are super soldie-" His mouth shut as he realized exactly why Stark had pulled him was growling at them, actually growling. Like a wolf or something-did wolves growl?- Clint just didn't care and stepped back instinctively.

"Buddy, I think you need to retreat. Green Bean seems to like the...child" Tony said the word as if it physically pained him. " Jarv Baby. Face recognition."

"Already under process. Honestly, Sir." Tony could almost hear the exasperation in his AI's voice and grinned in return.

* * *

 **Oh my God! Thank you so much everyone! I never expected this story to get so much response, it was just something I wrote in my free time. This is-just-Wow! All I can say is Thank you. Its always hard to wonder what people would think about the stories in your mind. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, Favorited and followed this story.**

 **I would love to hear where you see this story going and what do you think about my history of magic. If you decide to use it, please credit me and tell me because I'd love to read your story. I'm sorry for such a late update but I hope you like it.**

 **-Marey**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

There are some events that are so expected that them not occurring is not even a thought. Like rain after darkness covers the sky and soft moisture can be seen on the ground. Or tears when the eyes become red with pain and lips tremble with emotion.

The arrival of the goddess of magic on the crystal plains soon after that of her golden white-haired child was one of these events.

The darkness of the plane seemed a bit less oppressive and the air a bit less intimidating as Hecate stood around waiting to be acknowledged while knowing that she had been noticed long ago.

"Hecate, Daughter of Titans,"

And the wait was over. For both of them.

Hecate remembered what had bought her here with something akin to sorrow,"What incited you to do this, my child." The words were whispered, not from her lips but from her very being. The words carried by wind, the unconscious question of a mother to her missing child, not meant to be heard.

"Sometimes people do rash things when they're scared. They don't mean to, but they can't help it. The blessed do the exact same thing on occasion, it gives them some feeling of control when standing before the beings of higher power." The smooth voice answered back. The answer not expected, or needed.

"Spare me your lectures, Thanatos." She picked up her dress and without even a twitch of her eyebrow, two mighty thrones facing each other appeared in front of her. Hecate moved towards one of them. She seemed to be gliding rather than walking.

Her gown flowed around her seated form like mercury. A rich chuckle filled the seemingly empty place, "And I must insist you to spare me your dramatics, Hecate." The darkness became concentrated around the darker of the two thrones giving shape to a beautiful dark skinned figure. Golden eyes stared at her as luscious rosy lips lifted up into a smirk.

Hecate allowed her companion a glimpse of her ire and felt a surge of his amusement in return.

"Her reaction was unforeseen."

Thanatos smiled, his smile hiding a sharp edge " Love has always been known to have such outcomes."

"Of course. Now, onto the issue I am here for"

"She is indebted to me, Hecate. I will not be handing her out on a silver platter."

"And it would be considered offending for me to expect you to. I merely desire to know the conclusion of your bargain." Hecate declared with a firm tone.

"Ah, Indeed? And the _all-seeing_ Hecate does not know already?"

The silence was answer enough. Both entities were aware that actions of Death were always shrouded in the eyes of those willing to peak.

The soft throbbing of wings moved Hecate's hair lightly. Her eyes followed the to and fro motion of the beautiful black appendages. That remained the only sound between them for a long time. Since entities such as them were no stranger to patience, waiting for an answer was a child's play.

It may be a second or a year before Thanatos moved forward as if leaning in to tell a secret.

"Eradication of those led astray by the intoxication of power."

Hecate raised an eyebrow, "A futile attempt to meddle. And here I was expecting a worthwhile trade. We, or our children, cannot directly meddle in the affairs of mankind, Thanatos." She was about to lean back but the smug look on Thanatos' face stopped her.

"It is not futile if she's not blessed." He threw in his last bit, his wings curling around him in excitement.

"Not blessed?" The stony persona broke.

And he was not disappointed. Sea green energy emerged with a flash and covered him with the intent of harm. It simply seeped into his body instead.

He laughed with delight. "You hold no power here, Hecate. Or have you forgotten that? " His eyes briefly flashed a dark green.

Hecate abruptly pulled the power back around herself and it settled over her body like a soft veil. "I apologize," The tension around them faded away as she pointedly pulled back. She took a second to center herself. " May I ask how? No one can take away the blessings."

"Oh no, not taken away. Just...bound if you will." Thanatos appeared to take pity on the ruffled being.

"And when does this bind break?"

"When the ones who claim to have defeated Death are back to where they belong. Within my realm."

"Is this not the task for your chosen before their declaration?"

Thanatos chuckled, "Indeed, it was." He paused, "If _your_ blessed hadn't sent her away."

A soft gasp escaped Hecate's lips. This was unexpected. "The child-"

"Do not presume me to be blind ever again, Hecate." The darkness thickened. "You will not put a finger upon her."

"That child is gifted, Thanatos. She's also one of my own."

"So you _do_ embrace them as yours. The threats as I assumed are merely that? Threats."

Hecate stilled for a while before answering, "That is a question for another day,"

"Indeed, it is." Thanatos declared and any trace of emotion disappeared from his face.

The darkness became oppressive indicating the end of their conversation.

Abruptly the words flowed from her lips by themselves, "And what of the girl?"

"The girl?"

"Yes. You know of whom I speak...Alyssa Potter."

"The girl is safe."

"And will she remain so?" Hecate prodded, despite knowing that she was toeing a dangerous line.

"That is not your concern." The wings shrouded him completely from sight.

"Ares seemed uncommonly fond of her." She dared to push a little more, "And he is the God of War."

"You seem uncommonly fond of her."

She suddenly became aware of her precarious state in front of the other entity, she stood a bit more straight. "She is one-"

"Of your own. Yes, you have mentioned."

She waited.

"The war surrounds her. But safety can even be found in the center of a hurricane so who is to say she wouldn't be safest there."

And with those words, she was once again staring into the abyss. Only this time, it elected not to look back.

* * *

Tony Stark was a little intrigued, well _a lot_ actually. Why was he intrigued, you ask?

Well, Tony always thought of kids as tiny, untidy balls of energy that couldn't stand still for a moment. At least the ones under nine, under nine, because he _had_ met a nine-year boy whom he liked. A boy whom he was 'connected' with.

But this kid, oh this kid was quite something else.

The small, maybe 4 or 5-year-old if judged by her physique, had not moved _or_ talked since she had sat up and her eyes had snapped open. Green eyes slightly shrouded with sleepiness stared at him. Started and stared.

'Two can play the game.' He had thought with a grin, wondering how long she could stare at the unresponsive Ironman faceplate. She probably thought it was a statue sitting on a chair. It would explain the not-fan girling in the face of Ironman.

So a minute passed by, then another. Soon a whole fifteen minutes had passed and the girl hadn't budged. Not one sound escaped her lips and except one glance at her necklace, her eyes never strayed from his-the suits-face.

Soon Tony was the one who couldn't take the silence. He was Tony Stark, he didn't do silence. Plus, the kid's green-focused stare was kinda eerie. Before he could say anything, finally, finally the kid's lips parted and her eyebrows furrowed.

"You keep staring at me." The kid declared softly, probably mindful of the sleeping man who still had his arm wrapped around her shoulder."It's rude. You're a rude toy robot."

Tony could honestly say that he was speechless, and that was saying something. He was actually kind of impressed. He sputtered a bit, glad the kid couldn't see the shock in his face. Then, he grinned.

 _A rude toy robot._

He wasn't even sure which part he was more offended by. He loved it.

"I am not a toy robot" He announced in what he thought was an impressive, superhero kinda voice. "Toys don't answer comprehensively. They don't talk this way. I can." He pointed out the obvious.

The girl-he really needed to ask her name- rose both her eyebrows, then with some struggle kept one of them up and allowed the other to fall down.

It was honestly, adorable. Tony made a mental note to listen to some AC/DC later on to recover his awesome persona, when did he become that kind of person anyway? The one that aww-ed at everything a kid did. Agh.

"A rude talking Robot then."

"Am not!" Tony whisper-shouted, offended. He couldn't decide whether to laugh or groan.

The kid did the eye-brow rising thing again, "Rude or Robot?"

"Neither!" Tony said. He was sorta enjoying this, in an I-wanna-pull-my-hair sort of way, but no, his glorious hair did not deserve such treatment.

A bit of confusion crossed the kids face before her mouth opened into an O as if understanding some greater reality.

She slowly slipped out of Bruce's hold and with small slow steps walked towards the chair he was sitting on. Then slowly the rosy pink lips lifted into a smile.

Tony refused, absolutely refused to admit that he felt his heart melt a little. Or maybe it was the temperature inside the suit messing with his head, he should really improve the cooling system. Iron had a high melting temperature.

The girl put her tiny hand on his gauntlet resting on his knee and patted it "Its okay." She whispered to him gently. Tony peered at the girl's face absently noticing that the child was a very pretty little thing.

"It's okay to accept yourself. You shouldn't run away from who you are. Like-Like I'm Alyssa. Your Mista' Robot." She declared with a proud smile and nodded her head as if willing him to nod with her.

Tony found himself nodding his head too before her words registered in his mind.

Accept himself?

A laugh escaped him and he flipped the face plate with a grin. Oh, this was _precious_.

"I'm not." He awaited her reaction.

The chil-Alyssa's eyes widened, "Oh you're a person!", her mouth dropped for a second before a weird look covered her face.

Tony nodded with a smirk, "Seriously kid, That's what I have been telling-"

"So you're a person pretending to be a robot? Why? Do you not like being a person?"

A finger pointed at his chest place. Alyssa's lip jutted out and a cute angry took over.

"Of course I like being a person." He told her wondering what the hell he'd gotten himself into.

"Well, people who like being people don't pretend to be robots." The girl stated as if it was a fact of nature.

"Okay as much as I am enjoying this, I am done." Tony announced standing up, "Bruce, you take care of your little Thumbelina, I am off." He sent at the bleary-eyed scientist, who had just woken up and was rubbing his eyes.

He cast a look at the now grinning child and stuck out his tongue. The girl mirrored his action, "Buh-Bye, Mista Robot." She called after him as he walked away.

"Not a robot!" He shouted back visibly suppressing a smile, making his way to the elevator.

Back in the living room, Bruce stared at the small child who had elected to sit on the floor.

"I didn't think I'll see a day when Tony backs off from an argument." He said softly making her smile.

"I like him," she said tilting her head, eyes fixed at the elevator from which he'd left.

"Yeah?" He asked her, leaning back into the sofa, electing to ignore the fact that a child shouldn't be in the tower in the first place. "I think he liked you too. " Seeing her calm demeanor her wondered whether she'd been messing with Tony on purpose.

The child gave him a toothy smile, "Don't worry. I liked too. Is he really a giant? Melina said giants are like humans but big. But he was green. Like-Like my eyes! He was very nice. And cuddly. I like cuddles."

Bruce's world seemed to stop for a second. A green giant. HULK! The was no green giant in the invasion..the kid was talking about cuddling with hulk. Oh no no _no_!

He forced himself to calm down, it wouldn't do to hulk out now. Maybe she was talking about a stuffed toy or something. Though he had no idea why someone would make a giant green stuff toy.

"The green giant? What green giant? " He asked her hoping for the best.

The girl's eyebrows furrowed, an irritated look appeared on her face. " Are you going to pretend that you can't turn into a green giant? Is that a thing here or something?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bruce absently picked at a scratch on the sofa.

The girl-Alyssa was it?-pulled at her necklace," doesn't want to be a robot. You don't wanna be a giant. How does that even work? Do I just decide that I am not a girl I am a-I am a- A wolf! and people just hafta call me a wolf now?"

She looked like a little angry cat, her cheeks pink as she puffed with anger and disbelief.

Involuntarily a laugh escaped Bruce's lips at her incredulous look and once he started he just couldn't seem to stop. After a while, when it seemed like his heartbeat was getting a bit to close to the red- or in this case green-zone, he controlled himself and coughed a little to clear his throat.

Bruce looked at Alyssa and had to look away once again to avoid laughing. The kid was looking up as if asking what mess she'd gotten into. She probably thought they were all crazy. Bruce had the same thought himself the past couple of days. Aliens, gods, heroes, anyone would go crazy amidst all of this.

"No that's not really a requirement. Its just...people here are... let's say unique in their own way. All of them have some sort of craziness attached to them." He rubbed the space between his eyes," But I guess that comes with being 'Avengers', that's what they've been calling us."

"Oh, do you become an Avenger if you're 'unique'? That means special right? I am special too." The interested look on her face turned into to an excited smile.

Bruce didn't have the heart to tell her otherwise, "Yes I guess. Correct me if I am wrong, you managed to cuddle with the hulk? That's pretty impressive."

"Hulk?" Alyssa held her chin between her thumb and index finger before making an 'ah' sound. "Mr. Giant? His name is Hulk? Oh, it's very nice of you to tell me his name, but I dunno if I wanna call him that."

"Yeah? Why not?"

"Because that's your name for him. He is a needs more than one names. All the great fighter have more than one." She said before sitting next to him on the sofa.

"Yes?" Bruce smiled with amusement.

"Like Hecate!"

"Hecate? As in Greek Goddess Hecate?" His eyebrow rose, what four/five years old knew about Greek mythology? Alyssa was turning out to be more and more interesting.

"Yeah? I guess. Anyways she has many names you see." Alyssa held up her hand and pulled at each finger while rapidly saying her names. "There is Hecate, Trivia, Soteria, Isis, Triodia, Enodia, Chthonia and so many more"

Bruce's eyes widened with each unfamiliar name falling off of the young girl's lips. His lips parted and insanely the first thought that came to his mind was that she'll fit in perfectly. She has her own batch of craziness with her.

"Who-Who taught you that?"

Alyssa's smile fell away and a sudden sadness seemed to radiate off of her making Hulk unexpectedly irritated at her sorrow. Bruce fidgeted a little.

"Melina taught me. She always said I needed to know stuff like that. She was my best friend." She finally said, looking at him with big soulful eyes making him want to wrap her in a blanket and hide. Now, he knew how she'd managed to persuade Hulk to cuddle. Those puppy eyes were quite something.

"Are you okay Alyssa? Do you need something?"

As if on cue, her stomach started rumbling. Alyssa bit her lip putting a hand over her stomach, red color was rising on her cheeks. Bruce mentally scolded himself for not thinking of asking her if she was hungry earlier. Kids needed to eat on time.

"How about some food? I'm famished." He said standing up and giving her his hand to do so as well. Alyssa looked at him with an understanding smile showing that she knew he wasn't really hungry and was saying that so she doesn't feel awkward.

Bruce held her delicate hand in his and together they made their way to the well-stocked kitchen.

Leaving her hand, Bruce went to look into the refrigerator. "What would you like?", he asked over his shoulder.

There was a little fumbling behind him before Alyssa answered,"Its fine, . I'll take care of it."

An eyebrow raised without his permission, Alyssa ducked under his arm and pulled out a carton of fresh mixed berries and waddled her way to the kitchen table. She put the berries on the table and ran back to the fridge to get some milk.

Then with a practiced ease, she climbed up one of the counters and checked the cabinets for cereal.

"Catch!" Bruce quickly caught the few cereal boxes that were thrown towards him and watched the kid with fascination.

Alyssa jumped down from the counter before he could warn her not to, grabbed two bowls from the rack along with two silver spoons and put them on the table.

Finally, she put her hands on the table and by pushing herself up she was able to sit on the fancy high chair.

"Would you like some berries, ?" She asked while opening the box. Bruce just nodded a little absently, trying to take in what was going on.

Alyssa put a handful of berries in both bowls along with some of the cereal. Then with a precision that spoke of experience, she picked up the jug of milk she had bought over and without spilling a drop, poured it into the bowls.

She gave him a last smile before digging into her cereal bowl.

What the hell just happened.

Bruce stared at the bowl, then at the child sitting across him then back at the bowl.

He took a deep breath, opened his mouth to speak then stopped. He opened his mouth again before closing it. Finally, he picked up his spoon and took a bite of his cereal.

"How old did you say you were, Alyssa?",He asked in a deliberately casual manner.

Alyssa took a second to swallow the bite in her mouth before answering, "I am four and a half. I'll be 5 in July."

"Four years old, okay." Bruce put down his spoon, "And you've been doing this for how long?"

He gestured vaguely at the bowls.

"This?" Alyssa looked confused.

"Making your own breakfast."

"Since I was almost three." Alyssa smiled brightly, she chewed on another berry while Bruce got lost in his thoughts again.

"And why exactly do you do this? If I may ask?"

"Well, Auntie doesn't like it when I bother her with these silly things. Plus I like doing it." She nodded to herself. Bruce didn't like where this conversation was going.

"And your mum?" He was almost afraid to ask.

"She's gone.", was all that Alyssa said. Her tone light, so it happened a long time ago. Neglected caretakers, emotional abuse probable.

Hulk growled in the back of his mind and for once Bruce agreed with him but it was no time to go green. He took in a few measured deep breaths.

 _"Doctor Banner. If I may, Sir is requesting your presence down in the lab. It is urgent."_

Jarvis' calm voice snapped him out of his dark thoughts. Bruce wondered whether Tony had found Alyssa's relatives already. Surely he'd started the search. Alyssa who had finished her bowl was looking at the ceiling with wonder.

"There is a ghost in the walls!"

Bruce chuckled, "Not a ghost." wide green eyes filled with excitement turned towards him willing him to continue. "JARVIS is an AI. An Artifical Intelligence system."

Expecting the tide of questions coming his way, Bruce held up a finger. "I will explain it to you later, or I am sure Tony would love to explain it to you. " Her shoulders slumped a bit before she smiled again nodding her head happily, "Will you be alright alone for a while? I am pretty sure the television is built into the wall so it might work."

 _"The television is fully operational, Mister Banner. I will turn on a suitable playlist of movies for the Little Miss."_

Bruce looked at Alyssa with amusement. Her excitement was refreshing after such a long week. It was good to see such pure innocence after the whole alien invasion mess. Bruce picked up both of their cutlery and put it into the dishwasher.

Alyssa followed the voice of the television and sat in front of it, cross-legged on the floor instead of the sofa.

"You sure you'll be alright?" He asked once again though he was sure JARVIS would keep an eye on her.

"I am not a baby, Mister Bruce."

"Of course. My mistake." Bruce smiled once more at her before making his way to the elevator. He'd smiled more today than he'd probably smiled as a whole in his 'exile'.

The elevator opened and Bruce stepped in.

* * *

Green eyes stared at the television screen, the slight unfocussed gaze being the only thing that showed that the black haired girl was not really watching the cartoon.

Alyssa's mind wandered. For the first time since she woke up in this weird yet amazing place, she allowed herself to think. She was in a tower of some sort, guessing from the glimpse she'd caught of the scene outside the window.

bought her here. Mister Robot and Mister Bruce also lived in this big tower. Mister Bruce said that there are many special people here. Maybe it was like the Hogwarts of this world?

Alyssa held onto her pendant and relaxed a bit remembering that it hadn't cooled down since she'd come here. It was almost frozen when she stumbled into this world. And if she remembered correctly, Melina said that it would stay warm as long as she was safe. So she was safe here.

Her eyes focused a bit showing the cute little robot on the TV moving with a beat. She wished she could actually enjoy the movie, she needed to get her mind off the fact that she was so far away from home. Plus the movie looked pretty interesting...but so did the elevator.

Alyssa turned her head a bit staring at the glass doors of the elevator. She'd ridden one when her uncle took her to one of his friend's party but that one didn't have a lovely glass door. Plus Mister Bruce went through it.

No! She was a big girl and she wasn't gonna follow him like a puppy. No.

Well, she didn't have to follow Mister Bruce, did she? She could just explore the tower instead.

Scolding herself a bit, she turned back towards the TV trying to follow the plot of the movie.

She only managed to last a few minutes before she stood up with a jump and glancing up towards the ceiling, she ran to the elevator.

Maybe if she ran fast enough, the ghost-the AI?- won't notice?

 _"Little Miss, I recommend not following through your plan."_

Alyssa stopped abruptly, her shoulders slumping. Just a few steps and she would have reached it. So much for him not noticing. Biting her lips she looked at the door then back at the ceiling.

"Em. Just Alyssa is fine ." She said before quickly continuing, "unless you like calling me that. Then that's fine."

 _"Little Miss has a nice ring to it, does it not."_

Alyssa nodded with a smile before remembering her manners, "I'm sorry. I don't remember what Mister Bruce called you. What would you like to be called ?"

 _"JARVIS would do, Miss. is also fine if that is your preference."_

Alyssa's shoulders relaxed. Mister Gho-JARVIS sounded more amused and relaxed than his business-like tone before. She decided that she liked him...now only if he'd let her go explore!

"Mister Jarvis," she took a deep breath, " May I please go to the elevator? It looked so awesome. And I'm in a tower. A tower, Mister Jarvis! Oh please, may I go? There's so much to see! " She stopped realizing that she was rambling again, her cheeks flushed as she smiled up at the ceiling.

There was a small pause. Alyssa bounced on the balls of her feet. She hoped she didn't scare him away.

 _"I believe you do not wish to disturb Doctor Banner?"_ Alyssa shook her head vigorously, the last thing she needed was to vex one of the only people she felt safe it.

 _"Alright, Miss. But there are some floors that are currently unsafe for exploration, I will inform you of them when required. In addition to that, I will be looking over you and report to Sir, if need be."_

Alyssa squealed a little internally with excitement when the glass door opened soundlessly.

Inside the elevator there was no panel like in traditional elevators, there was simply a small screen where the floor number had to be entered.

 _"Where to, Miss?"_

Alyssa ran a hand over the screen with something akin to awe. The elevator was almost as big as her bedroom back home!

 _"Miss?"_ Mister Jarvis asked again. Alyssa thought for a while before replying, "Floor 31!"

 _"Pardon?"_

"Em. Floor 31?" She asked with hesitation.

 _"And why that particular floor, Miss?"_ There was something hard in Jarvis's voice, Alyssa didn't like it.

"Because my birthday is on July 31st? Uh, I am sorry. I didn't mean to cause trouble. It's fine. We don't hafta go"

 _"Forgive me, Little Miss."_ Mister JARVIS sounded almost apologetic, Alyssa relaxed a bit, _"An individual with substantial threat level is residing on that floor for the time being. It was...slightly disconcerting that you picked the exact floor."_

"It's fine." Alyssa shrugged, she didn't mind a bit of harsh talking. "Sooooo," she began to break the slightly tense silence, " who is this 'individual'?"

 _"I'm afraid I'm not at the liberty to say."_

Alyssa pouted a bit but insisted, "But, Mister JARVIS. If I need to stay safe I need to know what to stay safe from, don't I? After all, Mel says that ignorance is very dangerous. " She nodded her head sagely as if willing him to agree with her.

Mister JARVIS stayed silent for a while, thinking probably.

 _"The individual in question is Loki Odinson."_

Alyssa's eyes widened, her mouth dropped open. "Loki? You mean the Loki? God of Mischief Loki? That Loki?!"

 _"Yes. You know of him?"_ Jarvis confirmed her suspicion. Alyssa jumped a little.

"Yes. Yes! Who doesn't?!" She grinned a bit, "Loki is the trickster! He's so clever."

 _"And you know that because-?"_ He left the sentence incomplete.

Alyssa ran a hand over her clothes. Maybe she could really meet him? She could finally see what he looked like!

"Melina told me so many of his stories. And he's here?"

 _"Little Miss, Must I remind you that Loki is here as a prisoner awaiting trial?"_

And with that, all her hopes were dashed. Alyssa's smile fell, she bit her lip. She opened her mouth to say something but thought better of it. JARVIS sounded strict about this issue and she didn't want to push.

"Okay," she sighed heavily. "Can we go to 30 instead?"

 _"Of course, Miss."_ The voice sounded a bit more gentle. Alyssa leaned against the glass wall of the elevator and pressed the 3 and 0 on the display, smiling a bit when the screen beeped a bit to show that her floor had been entered.

She curled and uncurled her toes, waiting to reach the floor. The screen showed the countdown now, showing their position. It was moving very fast.

 **40**

 **39**

 **38**

She tried not to think about it but she couldn't help it. Loki kept coming back to her mind. He was right there and-. And JARVIS said that he was a threat. Alyssa wondered what he'd done. Maybe it was a misunderstanding or something, he was the God of Mischief not the God of Evil.

She focused on the screen trying to push away the thoughts,

 **35**

 **34**

 **33**

She glared at the screen. She really really wanted to meet Loki. But even if she told him that, the ghost-Mister Jarvis- will probably not let her go. He could control the elevator as clear by his opening of the doors.

 **32**

Just one floor to go.

 **31**

The elevator stopped suddenly. Alyssa almost fell forward but steadied herself against the wall.

"Mister Jarvis?" She asked softly. There was no answer. Did she-Did she do this? A shiver went up her spine. Alyssa shook her head, her hand reached to grip her pendant.

The elevator door opened.

Alyssa hesitated for a bit, wondering if she should go or not. Then feeling the pendants smooth surface in her hand, she took a deep breath and stepped out of the elevator.

* * *

 **AoA Everyone! Its been a long time since I updated and I am sooooo happy for all the love you're giving this fic. As sorry for the wait and thanks for all the love here is an extra long chapter, its almost exactly twice as long as my normal chapters. I hope you like it. What did you think about Tony meeting Alyssa? Please leave a review, it really does make my day. *Whispers* Plus its kind of makes me want to write more*nudge* *nudge* So don't be shy! Even one-liners count!**

 **-Penpal**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

 _Pain._

It seemed like the pain was his only steady companion nowadays. Rushing through his body, spreading like a fire and burning away all that was of him. It repulsed him. Loki always did hate fire, choosing to stand a bit farther than everyone else. Maybe that is why he hated Thor too because he burned like the brightest of hellfire, beautiful and deadly. A fire that didn't deserve to be tainted by his cold presence.

 _Runt._

 _Abandoned._

 _Tortured._

Loki bit back a scream when waves of phantom pain caressed his once almost healed wounds with the gentleness of a deceitful lover. The only show of his pain was the slight narrowing of his eyes. He'd learned his lesson at the hands of those spiteful beings. He'll never give them the pleasure of seeing the signs of his pain.

The muzzle felt tight on his face. He longed to lick his lips the dryness of them reminded him of days-or was it years?- of going without a drop of water.

There was a soft sound, one that'd escape most people's notice but not his, never his. Not again. It was most likely the doors of the elevator opening. There was a slight shuffling of feet. Loki wondered what Thor was doing lingering at the door.

 _Come on Oaf, distract me._

It was the light steps that informed him that it wasn't his br-Thor. Thor's steps were as light as a bilgesnipe meaning not light at all. This wasn't him.

A form darted to the side before he could see and wide green eyes filled with awe, peeked at him from behind one of the furniture pieces.

A child.

What was a child doing _here_?

A moment or two passed. The child took an unsteady breath and came out of the dark. Loki barely managed to keep his own shock from showing.

The childling could pass for his daughter. He tilted his head curiously wondering what new tactic was this. He'd thrown the 'invasion', the so-called Avengers had won and he'll be taken to Asgard in a day or two. What more could they wish to gain from him by sending a child to him?

Were they out of their minds? Careless mortals.

"H-Hello." The childing whispered before standing up a little straighter and saying more firmly, "Hello. I am Alyssa Potter"

Loki dipped his head a little as a greeting. He was bored-and curious-enough to accept the company. No matter how small. The girl smiled with her whole face making her almost radiate light. There was something about this child that he was missing.

"It's nice to meet you, Loptr the cunning." The child put a small fist on her chest and bowed her head. Loki's eyes sharpened. Oh, this child knew who he was. Unlike the other mortals, she _knew_. He could see it in the respect and awe in her eyes. Even if it weren't for her respectful-slightly off angle-bow he wouldn't have missed it.

He tilted his head curiously. The child looked up with a hesitant look biting her lips. She took a deep breath before a tide of words escaped her plump lips, " I hope that was the right way of sayin hello. Em...Mel told me about the bow, but not about what to say. She just said be respectful. But-" She stopped suddenly biting her lips a little harder.

For a moment, Loki wondered how the blood would look against the red of her lips if she ended up cutting it but shook the thought away. The child was looking at him as if expecting an answer, then her eyes fell on his muzzle and understanding filled her face. Her lips parted, "Oh."

Oh indeed.

The child tugged at the necklace she was holding bringing his attention to it. Her whole hand covered the stone but it aroused his interest. It almost seemed like the necklace was shining with an inner light.

He barely suppressed a wince when the pain made itself known again, angry at being ignored. His run-in with the green beast hadn't helped his case. The only thing it had done was abuse his already battered body. His eyes closed on their own accord trying to push back the haziness that surrounded his mind.

A soft hand rested on his muzzle, the soft fingers touched his skin making his eyes snap open. Green eyes stared into his own. Bright with youth, unlike his own tired ones. The big eyes looked worried and he felt like scoffing. No matter how in awe the child was, he did not need her worry.

"Are you okay?", was whispered softly as if the words took all the courage the child had. Loki didn't dare to move. The mortals were foolish enough to leave a child with him unattended. But it didn't mean he was cruel enough to harm her. "I don't know what you did, . But I am sure you had a good reason or at least I hope you did."

The warmth of the hand on his cheek didn't feel revolting, it felt dare he say calming instead. A tingle spread from the child's hand into his body. Loki's eyes widened when he felt the ache in his body soothing away.

Sorcerer!

The child was a magic user!

Loki felt like laughing. He, Loki the cunning, had managed to miss the most obvious thing about the child. There was magic running through her body. He could see it now, curling around her body like the embrace of a mother.

He wondered if she knew what she was doing soothing his pain. A look into her eyes revealed that no, she didn't. She still looked worried and confused. She stepped back, the fingers around the pendant tightened. She gazed at it for a moment before shrugging a bit.

The raven-haired child was not aware of the powers of her pendant, it was healing him. A gift then? Maybe from the being known as 'Melina'. The name sparked a feeling of recognition but it slipped away before he could grasp it. It seemed to happen a lot nowadays.

"It's just a mix-up, I'm sure." He heard her mumbling then she smiled at him with eyes filled with a childish hope," And they'll letchu go once you explain it at the trial! You can convince them like you convinced the dwarves."

Loki's eyes widened. Dwarves? How did-

The child misunderstood the look, she gave a sheepish look.

"I know the story's not for kids but I asked Melina again and again until she told me. Its one of my favorites."

Melina. The child kept repeating the name again and again. It was _awfully_ familiar. If only he could place where it was from. It irritated him a great deal when a headache was all he got for his trouble.

"You know I didn't believe when he said that you were gonna hurt me. I was right wasn't I because-"

The child's eyes widened and a small shriek escaped her lips when the elevator opened with a grating noise. It was forced open by the robotic hands of that insufferable-invaluable, curious,interesting-mortal man, Tony Stark.

All emotions drained from Loki's face in record time leaving behind a smug mask that was oh so familiar. The child was staring at the energy repulsor pointed towards him with something akin to awe instead of fear. Strange child.

"Step back,Kiddo" The robotic voice lacking its usual teasing notes ordered. "I'm gonna blow this Popsicle ."

Instead of doing the logical thing and stepping away ,the girl visibly pushed back her awe and glared at the genius.

"Hey! That's not nice."

Stark scoffed," What's _not nice_ is him frying up my elevator control," brown eyes filled with scrutiny turned towards him, the child stumbled back a little her face taking on a curious look, "I thought we talked about this, Jack Frost. Any more funny games and you'll be enjoying the rest of your stay at _vila de shield_ instead of my tower of awesomeness. I've got my eye on you."

Loki understood the real threat behind the casually spoken words. He made a face internally at the horrendous nickname but opted not to tell him that he had nothing to do with the child being here. It's not like he'd believe him anyway.

"Speaking of which," Stark continued nonchalantly putting himself between Loki and the child. He tried to make it look like a casual movement but Loki could see that he was trying to protect the child. The child that was oddly silent and serious as if in deep thoughts.

"Where is your keeper?"

Loki growled at Stark with an intensity that'd made stronger men cry, Stark just flashed a shark-like smile. He did love danger.

"Aw come on don't be like that. We all know that Thor is your glorified nanny."

Loki looked away.

"Jarvis?" The Artificial butler must've shown him something because Stark was nodding and humming the next second." Makes sense." He declared. "Now off we go. See ya later, alligator"

And with that Stark walked out guiding the silent child with him.

This certainly gave Loki a lot to think about.

* * *

Tony's lifted his hand from the kid's shoulder to run a hand through his hair. His lips parted a little and his eyes fixed on the child, the kid was looking down at her shoes with a strange fixation as if solving some deep equation.

His mind raced over a thousand different outcomes yielding nothing. He was honestly in complete disbelief and confusion. And that was a big statement since Tony was usually the person _least_ confused in a room. His brain worked faster than others in a way that considered unique-abnormal a voice sounding a great deal like his father whispered-and he didn't like the feeling at all.

How could Loki do something like messing with his whole system, messing with Jarvis and somehow compelling a kid to come to him when Thor had assured him that the bag of cat's magic was repressed by the handcuffs and he couldn't even hurt a fly. There were only a few things that came to mind.

One, Thor lied to them cause even if the blonde was really a big golden retriever he was basically a stranger and it was the matter of his brother, adopted or not.

Two, Thor had no idea and somehow Loki managed to break the handcuffs, unlikely seeing how banged up he still looked when his magical mumbo-jumbo should have healed him.

Three, there was an external entity that helped him do it but everyone was freed from the glowstick's thrall so no one came to mind.

And last but not least, there only other person present was responsible for it. The kid. And that was the least believable option but it had to be mentioned cause the kid was acting all weird.

Speaking of which, "What's going on in that pretty head of yours, Lilo? Did Raindeer games say something? Ignore him, we all do."

"My names Alyssa, not Lilo." The kid replied in a distant voice, still obsessively staring at her shoes.

Tony's eyebrow raised at the sullen tone, a contrast to the happy if cheeky tone she'd had earlier. Was this normal with kids? Mood swings? He had no idea but it irritated him, it made him want to fix whatever made her so morse and sad. And why wouldn't it, he was a mechanic it was his job to fix things.

The door of the elevator opened again, Tony ignored it. He knelt down, wincing when his jeans touched the floor, and with his index finger under her chin, he gently raised the kid's face to his own level. The kid kept her eyes lowered for something but sensing his stare she finally met his eyes.

He looked into the slightly shiny eyes for a second before forcing a smile on his face trying to make her feel relaxed. It worked for an unseen tension bled out of her shoulders.

"So, I have no idea how to do this. Its usually someone else's job, you get me, kid? Sooo go a little easy on me and tell me what's bothering you? Was it Loki? Cause I will mess his shi-I mean I'll talk with him if he said something and by talk I mean threaten him to Pakistan and back and-"

"I am sorry!" The kid blurted out cutting him off, "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to-I mean I did but...I didn't want you to worry and I-"

"Wait that's what you're so bothered about?" Seeing her tentative nod, he shook his head with an exasperated look," Oh come on, Kid. Consider it forgiven. It was no big deal. I do stuff that worries people _all_ the time and it's my fault most of the time. You were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. "

Considering the issue to be resolved, he mentally gave himself a pat on the back and stood up. He almost missed the kid's whisper, "But it was. It was my fault." The words rang with the echo of another person's exact same declaration. Barton's.

He stilled. The dread that had gripped him the moment Jarvis informed him of her little detour came back with a force. He'd imagined walking in a moment too late and finding the little cheeky kids body spread over the floor with a dark figure standing over her.

Did Loki do something to the kid?

"Nah it wasn't you, kid. Its just gods and aliens and things messing with our minds. Whatever you think you did, it wasn't you."

A small hand grabbed his own, a scene similar to one before but with something heavy coating it.

"It was me, Mister Robot. I wanted to see Loptr and I wished it so much that it happened. It happens to me sometimes."

It felt like something important was happening, that the kid telling him this-whatever this was- was something momentous. The kid was staring at him as if waiting for a reaction.

Tony wondered what to do but a single glance at the kid's innocent face twisted with anxiety and his decision was made. He decided to trust her. At least until he could confirm what actually happened.

"You did this?"

The kid bit her already red lip and nodded her head, her eyes lowered again. He recognized the expression, it was the same one he had every time he stood in front of his father waiting to be punished.

"Okay." And with that, he put a hand over her shoulder, absently filing away the slight flinch that it induced and guided her out of the elevator.

"You're not angry?" She asked hesitantly look at him from under long black eyelashes.

"What? Angry? No ways!" He exclaimed a little, the dramatics worth it when the kid's eyes widened with wonder as she sat on the sofa she'd slept in earlier. "Excited and curious, more like it. So how did you do it, Matilda? Cause I'm completely lost."

Alyssa's smile lifted her whole face, her eyes scrunched up a little and her cheeks regained some of their colors. Tony noticed how ashy she'd looked earlier and pushed down the thought that the kid was afraid of something, of him.

"I dunno," she shrugged, still smiling. "I just wish for stuff to happen and it does. It's magic."

Tony hummed, "And you've always done stuff like this?"

"Uh-huh", the kid nodded. Tony mind finally came to the right conclusion and he felt like cursing. It was so obvious! How could he miss it? Jarvis did tell him that the kid said she wanted to see Odin junior and she also said she did it. It was so right in front of him and he couldn't see it!

"You're a mutant! That makes so much sense!" He declared happily, " I wonder if Hulk could sense it. Maybe your ability affects the electromagnetic fields in some way."

"I'm..I'm a what? Whats a mutant?" She leaned forward, putting her elbows on her knees and cupping her face with her hands.

Tony flopped next to the kid. His one leg folded under him and the other hanging off the side of the soda. Dark curls bounced a little as she also turned a little so she was facing him. Her green eyes shining with curiosity stared at him. Tony sat a little straighter.

"Its someone born with the X-gene.", he finally said.

"Wha?", her nose scrunched up cutely. Tony suppressed a smile knowing it might be taken the wrong way, that maybe he was laughing at her for her lack of info.

"Right. Little kid. , well its someone who...can do awesome things because of a gene...because of something written in their DNA." Seeing the blank look on her face, he groaned. "Agh, wait you don't know what DNA is, how do I even-"

"I think I get?" She tilted her head thoughtfully. " I was born with special powers?" Tony nodded, it was close enough. "Maybe I am a mutant. Huh. I called myself a wizard"

"Aren't boy witches called wizards?"

"Yep"

"Okaaay whatever tickles your fancy then."

Alyssa nodded her head with a serious expression, "Oh I am very ticklish."

Tony didn't bother to suppress his laugh, it made Alyssa laugh in turn even though she probably had no idea what he was laughing about.

After catching his breath he asked the question that was nagging him."So who are ya really, midget?"

"What dya mean?

"Name, address you know the usual." He tried to say with a casual air, not wanting her to know that he was already running a worldwide face check, it was slow but thorough.

"Well my name is Alyssa Potter and I used to live in Silvercoast, Surrey"

A blue projection showed up in front of Tony making Alyssa gasp with awe, she reached out a hand but pulled it back the last minute.

"Silvercost, Surrey. You sure kiddo?" He swiped the list of neighborhoods in Surrey. There _was_ no Silvercost in Surrey. " Maybe you got the names mixed up? It could be 'Staines' or 'Sunbury' or something.", with a quick action, he made the face search exclusive to Surrey.

"I'm sure! But.." She hesitated a little."I dunno if Silvercost is the same in this world."

Tony's fingers stilled over the projection, "This world?" He swiped away the projection and turned his full attention towards the child. "What in the beautiful clean energy planet are you talking about kid?"

"I am kind of...well...not from here?" She asked stumbling on her words a little then rushed to explain. " I had to leave because if I didn't then my powers would be taken away."

"Not from here." A dark vacuum filled with stars invaded his mind. He managed to suppress the images that were haunting him since the battle a week ago. "What do you mean not from here? Are you an alien or something? Do other planets also have a Surrey?

Alyssa smiled a little, "No, Silly. I am not an alien." Tony breathed out in relief. "I am just from another Earth. An alte-alter-different Earth."

Tony stared at the grinning child. A different Earth. Right. He wondered if she could tell that he didn't believe her, at all. Aliens were one thing. Claiming to be from an alternate universe was a whole another can of worms.

Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on who you ask, Jarvis interrupted any further investigation.

 _"Sir, Doctor Banner is inquiring to the reason for your sudden exit as well as permission to access the ongoing research."_

Oh yeah, Tony had made sure not to tell Bruce what was going on so he had no idea what had happened. It's just that the last thing they needed was for him to go green again.

Tony scoffed, " You can tell Green Bean that he doesn't need to ask permission for anything. And I'll explain everything to him when I come down." Hopefully Bruce would know what the little girl was talking about. Maybe she was just very imaginative?

"I will let him know, Sir." Then turning his attention back towards the kid, Tony took note of how she was playing with her pendant again. She seemed to do it a lot.

"Okaay I'm gonna be right back kiddo.", he declared standing up and decided to leave before he says something he might regret later.

The kid hmm'd. Right before leaving Tony saw the downcasted eyes and felt something pull at him. With a sigh, he turned around and signaled Jarvis to make a projection available.

The kid's hunched back straightened immediately and with a wide-eyed look, she stared at him in shock.

"Go wild." And with a grin that was returned, Tony stepped into the elevator for the millionth time that day. The day just seemed to stretch on and on.

"What's the ETA on Thor? You said something about him and Barton going after the glowing stick of destiny?"

 _"No specific time frame was indicated. They came to the conclusion that the scepter might be needed for the trial."_

Tony hmm'd distractedly, it explained why Thor wasn't watching his brother but why didn't he appoint someone else in his place?

Something didn't feel right. Someone messed up and he was going to figure out who did.

* * *

 **Well, I am honestly a little shocked at the response, but absolutely giddy nonetheless. The number of people that reviewed the last chapter was truly amazing. It had 50 reviews guys! 50! And I loved _every one_ of it. I am overwhelmed with all the love you've given this story and Alyssa. This story is a delight to write and I love, love, _love_ reading about how you guys enjoy it as well. But anyway, hope you like the new chapter. I will be looking forward to your thoughts about it. **

**-Marey**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

 _"What are you doing!"_

 _"You..YOU FREAK!"_

 _"Aunt, You're hurting me"_

Alyssa shivered a bit and snuggled back into the couch. An absent hand caressed her arm where her Aunts grip had left a bruise, it felt like it'd been such a long time ago but the memory was still fresh and haunting. Her Aunt had never been particularly gentle with her, unlike her uncle, but that day, that day she meant to hurt her. She wanted to hurt her and Alyssa could almost feel how much she wanted to.

It was horrifying.

It was horrifying and heartbreaking. Because at the end of the day she was her Aunt. She was Alyssa's Aunt. Yes, She didn't love Alyssa and Alyssa didn't love her. Alyssa didn't love her like she loved Melina but she trusted her on some level. Even knowing that her Aunt wanted her to live in a cupboard, some part of Alyssa still trusted her and that horrible day it broke.

Her trust broke and some part of her, some bright bubbly part of her was tainted with a splash of fear. Not of her powers but of the consequences of using them. A fear of harsh hands and judging eyes. A fear that made it difficult to breathe when she saw the gun-like thing inside Tony's hand. No. It was actually the suppressed anger on his face that made her realize what she'd done.

She'd broken the elevator. She'd disobeyed Jarvis and she could have seriously injured him.

Alyssa's lip wobbled, "A...Are you okay, Mister Jarvis?" She looked at the ceiling, imagining that that's where Jarvis lived.

 _"I am perfectly alright, Miss Potter."_

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" She rushed on, " I didn't mean to do that, I swear! It just...it just happened. Things like this happen to me sometimes."

She waited with bated breath and wide eyes. A second passed, then another.

 _"You didn't hurt me, Little Miss. Rest be assured I have many safeguards to protect me from real threats."_

A breath of relief escaped her lips, Alyssa wrapped an arm around herself. With her other hand, she touched the screen, flinching a little when it turned bright white instead. It was like the gun-like thing Tony had had.

There had been something in his expression at that time, a sort of fear that'd convinced her to hide that she'd done it. So, She had kept her mouth mum trying not to bring attention to herself.

But then, he'd knelt in front of her and she'd understood. She'd realized that Tony was fearful for her not of her. And that changed things, he was worried. Only Melina had ever been really worried about her. So she'd decided to tentatively trust him.

And so far, it seemed like it was the right decision. He'd talked to her and he'd listened. Even when he was a little scared when she told him that she was from somewhere else, he didn't scream. He didn't hurt her. He just waited for her to explain and accepted her answer when she gave it (even though she could tell he didn't believe it) and that made all the difference.

She looked at the elevator door through which Tony had left, she was starting to severely dislike the said door because it allowed Tony and Bruce to leave her alone. Not that she needed someone to babysit her, No. She was a big girl and she could take care of herself. After all, she did so when uncle or aunt left her alone.

It should work out the same way here but it wasn't. Maybe it was because she was in a strange place, she just really wanted someone to stay with her.

Alyssa shook her head and ran her delicate fingers over the projection again. The white color disappeared and various boxes popped up instead. They looked like the channels on the telly but smaller and silent.

She pressed her finger on one that looked like the channel her uncle used to watch but there a blonde man fighting some weird animals. The screen slipped from under her finger and flew over to the other side of the couch.

Alyssa groaned a little, she didn't really know what she was doing. She still had to learn how to use the flying screens but she wanted them to work already.

She crawled across the couch and touch the box again, a lot more gently this time. The box grew larger and took over the whole screen. Alyssa leaned back to watch.

 _"It was at this point that the order to fire the nuke towards NewYork was issued..."_

* * *

Bruce still wasn't fully comfortable at the tower. It wasn't a surprise, he wasn't comfortable anywhere. Not in the small hospitals in India nor in the big lavish laboratories at SHIELD. Still, the tower was better than the aforementioned places. It wasn't that Tony didn't try or that Bruce felt uneasy around him, him being around actually helped a lot.

It was the constant paranoia that stayed with him, the constant anger about what he'd become and the constant fear of hurting someone that made him uncomfortable. Though it helped to know that right now there was someone in the tower that could at least hinder him, hinder not stop because nothing could really stop the other guy.

The only reason he hadn't packed his bags and left immediately was the decision to allow Loki to regain his strength while Thor made sure that all the weapons made by the Tesseract had been destroyed. They needed everyone here to make sure that one Loki stayed put and two to stay ready in case Loki had some other hidden card to play.

But while he was here, he wanted to make sure that the kid Hulk had dragged into this mess made her way home. The same kid who technically didn't exist. On records that is. Yeah, it was baffling but it was what it was. The kid had no record, Alyssa Potter didn't exist anywhere. The face search result showed some 30%-40% matches but they weren't her.

Alyssa Potter had no birth records, no dental records, no missing report and even the town Tony had put down ( probably after asking her) didn't exist. Either it was all some complex convoluted lie or there was something deeper going on. Maybe she was a part of some witness protection program?

"BFG, your Sophie is a dimension traveling elevator blowing wizard mutant."

-or it could be that.

"What?" Bruce turned his chair towards the resident genius who'd also been sitting in his chair going through all the data JARVIS had computed.

"You heard me," He threw the wrench in his hand in the air, catching it midair. "She is a dimension traveling mutant. It either that or she is simply a few screws short a motherboard."

Bruce almost pointed out that the expression wasn't quite right but thought better of it. A dimension hopping mutant?

Somehow that wasn't entirely impossible to believe. Thankfully Tony decided to explain. Unfortunately, Hulk didn't like that his newest friend had been in danger. Halfway through Bruce had to hold up a hand to stop Tony and take in a few deep breaths before allowing him to continue.

Tony being the weirdly knowing guy pulled up a projection showing Alyssa's zoomed-in face at the end of the wild incidence that had taken place while Bruce was busy playing in the lab. She was okay.

Bruce nodded his head and Tony swiped the screen away.

"So she said that she was from a different Earth and that her friend had to send her away to keep her safe?"

"To keep her 'gift' safe but pretty much yeah. "

"Okay," Bruce pushed his glasses upwards, leaning back into the chair. " Do you think there is a chance that that's the explanation she made up in her mind. Kids do that sometimes to overcome traumatic experiences."

Tony looked thoughtful, "That actually...makes so much more sense." He then groaned, "Why didn't I think you that! I knew there is a reason I loved you, Brucey bear."

Bruce smiled a little, " I thought that was because of my- and I quote- 'work on anti-electron collision'"

"That too obviously," Tony waved a hand in the air. " So you think she made it up?"

"It could be true. From what I observed in my limited interaction, I think she might have been mistreated for being a mutant." Seeing Tony nod his head in agreement, he continued. " Maybe Melina was some family friend was saw the opportunity and decided to send her away but couldn't come with for some reason."

"Makes sense." Tony turned away to fiddle with some sort of design displayed on the work table, "What do we do now?"

"We wait I guess." Bruce said thoughtfully, " And when the things settle down a little then we can make come back to what should be done."

Tony hmm'd in agreement. That was that. Now what to do with Loki. He left his suit guarding Loki so that should work for now but they needed to fix shifts, there was no way he was letting the kid near Loki again.

* * *

With Thor's arrival came a wave of conflicting emotions, hate, rage, loathing, disgust, betrayal and...and a disgusting amount of longing.

"Brother," Thor inclined his head towards him, sorrow and conflict coated the word.

Loki looked away, he couldn't even bear to look at him. It was too much of a struggle to figure out what he felt. What was real and what was the result of the destruction the Mad titan wrecked in his mind.

For a second he wished he hadn't snapped out of the entrance when the green beast slammed him on the floor, at least then he didn't have to deal with this painful process of trying to recover his own mental faculties. Pathetic.

"What is the Man of Iron's suit doing here?"

Loki saw the archer move towards him, he could almost feel the anger in his soul. It was delicious. "And where is Nat? Jarvis?"

Loki almost rolled his eyes, he wondered if they realized how stupid it had been for them to leave him with the spider as a guard. The enticing woman had slipped away after threatening him to stay put. As if she could stop him if he wanted to leave.

At least Stark was smart enough to leave his suit on guard, it was almost insulting how much they underestimated him.

 _"Miss Romanov exited the building soon after your departure, Sir issued the order for the suit to stand guard after our little guest managed to find her way to Mr. Odinson."_

Barton let out a string of curses, Thor's hand tightened on Mjolnir. Loki felt a little spark of amusement at the situation. If he wasn't in tremendous amount of pain already, he would've considered provoking them. Instead, he just chose to relax his muscles as much as he could and tried to enjoy their panic.

They raved a little about what could have induced the spider to take such an action then they threatened him again-boring- before deciding to go talk to Stark. And they left him alone. Again.

Dunderheads the lot of them. With these sort of decisions, it was a wonder their planet wasn't overtaken yet.

* * *

Once they knew Romanov skedaddled it didn't take long to find out exactly what happened. Apparently, Thor decided that he'd changed his mind about leaving the scepter on their greedy old Earth and took Barton with him to get the scepter back.

They left Romanov in charge who made a run for it after she got a call from Shield asking for immediate backup.

Tony felt smug and made a show of it, he knew someone messed up and for the first time that someone was their resident spider. Now she didn't get to lecture him about him being irresponsible. _Pot, Kettle_.

 _"Sir, it is almost time for lunch."_

"And since when did I program you to become my mother, Jarvis?'"

 _"Since you asked me to remind you of lunch so Little Miss Potter doesn't have to eat alone."_

Tony cursed, "Right, the kid. Okay em, What did she do in the past how many hours?"

 _"Four hours. She played with the projections for some time, took a nap and as of now she is looking down the balcony."_

His fingers stilled on the screen he was working on, "Looking down the window? What the hell does that mean?" He could almost imagine the kid dangling on the side of the building, thrown through the window,- No, Loki was locked downstairs.

 _"She is looking through the camera view, sir."_

He grinned, "Oh, right. Never should've doubted you, buddy."

 _"It is perfectly alright sir."_

Tony stretched out his arms, taking the opportunity to push the smoothie Dum-E made off the table into the trash, it had a weird texture to it that just screamed motor oil.

"Nah, it really is not. Let's go see what our resident Giant and pixie wants to eat. Tell Bruce to take his beautiful ass to the penthouse would you, he's down in the bio lab."

"Consider it done, Sir."

Tony hummed standing up he cast a last look at ideas he had for damage control, the city was pretty much trashed and it could use some help from Stark vague plan for a department for help was slowly solidifying into something concrete in his mind as he made his way to the penthouse.

The kid was sitting cross-legged on the floor, huh she seemed to really like sitting on the ground ,Tony had on idea why. A projection was playing on the ground, he couldn't see what she was looking at until he got a little bit closer.

 _"The hospitals, of course, faced an overload of patients this last week but we are happy to announce that the survivors of midtown building leveling are making a steady recovery. Experts are of the opinion that if it wasn't for the actions of Iron man the death count would be in millions not Hundreds. Tony Stark self-proclaimed genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist-"_

"Not really sure you should watch that Lilo, pretty gory stuff on there" Tony announced his presence, casually signaling Jarvis to change the channel to a list of Disney movies before the clip of him carrying the nuke into the blasted hole played again.

Alyssa tilted her head a bit, "Mister Jarvis said it was okay. It's em cens-censored?"

Tony made an agreeing noise at the back of his throat falling on the couch, his eyes still fixed on her.

Alyssa stared down at the screen with a frown rubbing a hand over a particular title, Tony leaned forward. "Its 'Lilo and stitch', I presumed you haven't seen it since you didn't understand why I called you Lilo."

There was no answer, after a while Alyssa raised her eyes to meet Tony's. "Can I ask you something?"

Tony raised his eyebrows, "Sure?"

The kid opened her mouth before closing it, she looked thoughtful for a while before her shoulders relaxed," What's a playmobile?"

Tony's face must have conveyed his confusion because the kid rushed to explain."The woman on the news channel, she called you a playmobile f-lan-to-pist?"

Tony heard a distant wheeze, ah Bruce must have arrived. He kept his gaze on the kid, "Ä Philanthropist," He stressed, " is a person who helps humanity by a generous donation of money to good causes.

"And what about a playmobile?"

Tony suppressed a smile, "Aaah, let's leave that alone until you're let's say...fifty." There was a laugh from behind them, Tony turned his head a little and winked at Bruce who had a hand over his mouth.

Alyssa humphed," But I wanna play mobile, what is it?"

Tony looked around trying to find something to get out of the situation, it was like a bulb lit up in his mind or rather in his case an arc reactor. He took out his phone and handed it to her, "That's a mobile."

Alyssa turned it over in her hand casting a critical glance over it looking unimpressed, "So you play with it? Like one of Dudley's games?"

"Yep, "Tony answered, mentally cataloging the new name she had provided.

Alyssa scrunched her nose," I like books better."

"It has books on it,"

Alyssa looked at him with incredulity, "Books on this?" Tony nodded. Alyssa made a face, "I don't think so."

"Well your loss, Kiddo."Tony tried to take back the phone only for the kid to hold it away from him looking suspicious as if Tony was trying to trick her.

"I'll make you a new one, come on Kid. I'll even make it pink. Gimme back my phone."

Alyssa sucked on her lip handing over the phone, "I like red and gold."

Tony grinned almost seeing the face Bruce must be making, "We'll get along juuust fine, Kid."

Bruce sat on the couch next to him his face still holding some mirth, "Don't let it get to your head."

Tony leaned back with a smile, "Too late, it already did."

* * *

 ** _Hey Guys! Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Its been a long time coming. Thank you for all the love you've given this story and please, let me know what you think and what you'd like to see more of (or less of) in the future! As always remember,_**

 ** _Reviews=Bribe (Motivation to write) *Wink*_**

 ** _-Marey_**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Loki could no longer be allowed to stay in Man of iron's tower. It was too dangerous especially now that a child was involved. Thor was not able to find out where exactly the childling had come from but it seemed clear that it had something to do with Banner and Stark. Perhaps they had decided to expand their family, adoption of a child between platonic friends was not uncommon in Asgard.

The child herself was a beautiful little girl who would probably grow to be an even more beautiful maiden. Dark hair and green eyes, just like his brother. If it wasn't for the fact that he knew his brother never visited Midgard in the decade prior to the invasion, he would have confused her for his daughter. There was something about her so similar to Loki that it made him nostalgic, reminding him of the days when his only worry was Loki stabbing him whenever he got the chance.

Oh, the good old days.

But it was time to go, Loki needed to face his trial and now that he had the abhorred scepter with him, there was no reason to stay in Midgard any longer.

So, they stood on the highest point of the tower where only a scorch mark indicated how only a few days ago a portal had been opened from this point. Thor had his arm around Loki's shoulder, he told himself it was as a precautionary measure not because he had no idea when he'd be able to hold his brother ever again.

The Avengers (sans Lady Natasha and the good captain) along with Selvig stood by saying their goodbyes and thank yous. Thor barely heard them, he laughed at the jokes and nodded solemnly at the farewell's but his full attention was on the childling hiding behind Banner's legs.

The childling who'd apparently insisted on coming to say goodbye, according to Stark the little girl had 'Killer puppy dog eyes' though he wasn't really sure what that meant. But right now, right now the child just looked solemn, she had a seriousness that shouldn't exist on a child's face. Thor didn't really like that.

So, he passed a stern look to Loki asking him to stay put with his eyes at which Loki just rolled his eyes and went near Banner, kneeling down at one knee to come face to face with the green-eyed beauty. He held out a hand smiling when a small hand slipped into his own with hesitation, then the childing came out from her hiding spot her sea green eyes meeting his.

"Greetings, young maiden." Thor grinned knowing he had succeeded when he managed to get a small smile from the young girl. "I am Thor Odinson, I wished to introduce myself to the youngest resident of the tower before taking my leave."

The girl uncurled her fingers from where they were gripping on Banner's trousers, Thor could feel everyone's eyes on both of them. She put a closed fist on her heart and bowed her head surprising Thor.

"I am Alyssa, Thor the Thunderer."

They stared at each other for a moment and somehow Thor knew that in this whole realm there was at least one person who felt something other than hate for his brother. The childling's eyes constantly flittered to his brother even before Thor had approached her and it was with sadness that she looked at him.

Right before Thor was about to stand up, the child stepped closer to him, her eyes asking permission. When Thor inclined his head, she slowly whispered, "Help him."

All was silent for a second, Thor knew that none of the others could hear her. If it weren't for his enhanced hearing he probably couldn't have either.

"And what if he doesn't want to be helped, Childling? What if he doesn't deserve it." Thor whispered back.

"There has to be a reason. You have to find it, because-because a trickster never tells his secrets."

She was right, Loki would never admit. He'd just chase them around in circles until they got tired and just gave him his sentence.

Thor nodded his head in acceptance, he was going to try anyway so what was the harm in telling the childling that he would, especially if it could take away the sadness in her gaze.

"You have my word."

Thor smiled when two thin arms wrapped around his neck in a hug before the child slipped behind the scientist's legs again.

Thor went by to stand by his brother's side again, he nodded at the Avengers one last time before the lights of the rainbow bridge took over his senses and when they faded,

 _We are home_ , he thought.

* * *

Tony was lowkey glaring at Thor. Bruce had to choke back a chuckle, he bit his lip running a hand over his shirt. Bruce had always been good at reading emotions, something that he knowingly improved over the years. It was always good to know which situation he needed to get out of. But he wondered if Tony knew exactly why he was feeling sulky all of a sudden.

Thor and Alyssa were having a whispered conversation and from what little Bruce was able to make out, it was about their resident villain. Bruce had no idea why the child was so infatuated with Loki, from what he and Tony could tell from the little feed they had from 'the incident' as they called it, Alyssa had wanted to meet Loki because she knew about him. Her caretaker probably told her old Norse stories (he hoped she censored them while telling the kid), it wasn't a far stretch seeing that Alyssa did have an unusual amount of knowledge about mythology.

The kid didn't know who the current president was but she could tell you different avatars of various greek gods. It was quite bizarre.

Anyways, Alyssa was looking at Thor with a smile and heart eyes and Tony Stark wasn't having it. How was it that the kid liked Thor more? Even if she didn't Bruce was 90 % sure that that was what was going on in Tony's head along with plans to make the kid like him more. He hoped Tony was a little laid back though. Who knows how the kid would react to his grand gestures.

"See ya later, Point Break. Stop by anytime, or maybe don't. I'm gonna have this roof repainted. No thought for my poor tower, I tell you."

And with that, the two were gone along with the tesseract and the scepter. Bruce released a breath of relief. He really didn't like the artifacts and was more than happy to see them gone even if Tony did want to run some more tests on them. Selvig waved good-bye and left.

"Okay." Tony stretched his arms a little," I'm off to the lab. Your turn to look after the quirt, Merida."

Before Clint could throw something at Tony's head (Most probably one of the broken tiles) Bruce put a hand on Alyssa's shoulder and looked down at her, she was still looking at the engravings that the Bifrost made on the ground. "I've got it, for now, me and Alyssa just finished 'Lilo and stitch' when you called us. We were going to start 'Matilda' next."

Alyssa nodded her head absently, "Matilda." she softly said. Bruce wondered what she was thinking.

"You should ask capsicle to join you, maybe he if he watched some movies he'd be less of a snooze."

That caught Alyssa's attention, Bruce noticed that she made a face hearing that. Whether it was the thought of someone intruding on their time or the intruder being Steve, Bruce couldn't say. Though he had no idea why Alyssa would dislike Steve, she hadn't even met him officially.

"He's out of town, Stark."

"Yeah yeah just like our little spider, and then they say I'm the careless one." and with that final comment, Tony walked away.

Clint clenched his jaw, Bruce felt a little sorry for him. He'd heard the news of all the people who'd been under Loki's control having to undergo a physical and mental evaluation. It probably wasn't easy going through all those therapy sessions without Natasha by his side, it was clear they were pretty close even if they tried not to show it.

"Did you hear from Natasha, Clint?"

"She's following a lead."

"A lead?"

"There was an assassination attempt."

Bruce stilled, "On whom?"

"Fury," Cling ran a hand through his hair, he looked tired. Exhausted really. " Some people didn't like his decision to let the Tesseract and the scepter go."

"Is he okay?", Bruce finally decided to ask. He didn't like many decisions of the director but it didn't mean he wanted him to be killed or worse.

"Tasha is taking care of it now that I'm not allowed on the field until I get a clearance pass." he clenched his fist so tight that Bruce was sure he was going to leave marks on his palm.

Bruce wondered for a second whether or not to say anything, but the desire to comfort won out his habit to remain as uninvolved as possible. "It's for your own good, you know that right, Clint?"

"Yeah, I know. I know." Clint sighed, unclenching his fist to run his fingers through his hair. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

Silence remained between them for a while. Alyssa tugged a little on his shirt to show she was going, Bruce took a second to smile at her and nod before addressing Clint again, "You wanna join us?"

Alyssa probably wouldn't mind, she didn't show much of a reaction on meeting Clint. Maybe it was his aloof manner that made her keep her distance. He saw Alyssa walk into the elevator from the corner of his vision.

"Nah," Clint shook his head, "I just stayed around to make sure Loki was gone. I'm going back to the base now."

"Tony wasn't joking about the floor you know. He made it clear several times that you're welcome here, though his actions may say otherwise sometimes," Bruce was almost sure that the offer had more to do with Tony being lonely than a security concern.

"I know but I need some time to myself. Heck, I'm surprised you're still here."

The elevator came back up, Bruce and Clint walked in silently. Bruce thought over the comment for a while. He decided not to mention the fact that he just missed having a home, and though he'd have to eventually leave it was good to pretend for a while.

"This and that, Plus I wanna make sure the kid can find her home. Tony's not that bad you know."

After the initial overwhelming introduction, Bruce had got comfortable around him, too comfortable, and now it wasn't unusual to work with his constant chatter surrounding them. Bruce didn't talk much but it was good to have someone to talk to if he wanted to.

The elevator door opened. Bruce stepped out.

"I know." The corner of Clint's lip lifted up."See you around doc." Clint held out a hand, Bruce shook it.

"Possibly. Take care till then," Bruce stared at the closed door for a while before looking around for Alyssa. She wasn't in front of the TV as he'd expected so he went upstairs instead, to the bedrooms.

Stark tower had more spare rooms than necessary and Tony had shown both of them two rooms on his own bedroom floor just above the 'party deck' as Tony called it (Bruce could have had his own floor but he didn't want..It was a commitment he wasn't willing to make yet)

He knocked on the door, "Alyssa, May I come in?"

"Yes."

She was sitting on the bed, her knees pulled closer with her arms around them and her head resting on her knees. She looked at him from under her lashes, Bruce walked closer to sit beside her on the bed.

"Are you okay?"

She hmm-d. Bruce had traveled so much but nothing had taught him how to pry into a kids mind, especially a kid that didn't want to talk. At last, he chose to stay silent. It worked with adults to make them talk so maybe it'll work with her too.

It did.

"Thor loves his brother so much." She said after a while. Bruce nodded, even though he didn't understand it (the green-eyed man had stabbed him for goodness sake) he could see how much Thor cared for his homicidal brother.

"My cousin..." She pulled her knees closer, like trying to hide away while she talked. " He was 'upposed to be like my brother."

"Dudley, right?" he remembered Tony saying the name.

"Uncle Vernon said I should call him brother, but I didn't" She mumbled, "He didn't love me. He didn't even like me.", She sniffed.

That was pretty common in siblings but Bruce didn't mention that because from what he knew about her family life, her family wasn't normal. There was no reason to suspect that she was exaggerating. Plus it may sound like he was being dismissive, so he just nodded.

"Everyone's family loves them accept not mine. Only Melina loves me and she's gone." A tear slipped from the corner of her eye. Bruce couldn't help it any longer and reached forward. Alyssa stilled. Bruce rubbed off the tear.

"Hey, don't-don't cry. Look I- I can't speak for your family but I can tell you that you're a very lovable child. And who said only Melina loves you? I for a fact know that the other- Hulk loves you, I care about you and even Tony ( though he might never admit it) already cares for you."

He didn't say that family doesn't have to be blood-related because no matter how much he ignored it, the fact was that there was most likely no way Alyssa could stay with them permanently (Would they even be allowed to have her?). He didn't want to give her false hope until they could be sure (He resolutely ignored what Alyssa staying with _them_ meant for _him_ ). It was the only reason he hadn't let Tony decorate her room as he wanted.

But that didn't mean he didn't care for her. It took everything in him not to be selfish.

She sniffed, "You- he does?"

"Yeah."

Bruce huffed as the kid bumped into his chest, hugging him tightly. He slowly placed his arms around her as well. They stayed like that for a while.

"Can-Can we watch 'Matilda' now?"

Bruce smiled," "

* * *

 **OMG! We hit 200 reviews! I can't believe it. Wow. I really wasn't expecting that and it makes my heart so happy. I love reading the reviews so much and to think so many of you have reviewed it. Thank you so much to each and everyone of you. I wasn't going to update today but then we hit 200 and I knew we had to celebrate somehow *Wink* Shout out to _NightsBlackRose13_ for being the 200th reviewer.**

 **You're all awesome. I hope you enjoyed the update. Check profile for date of next update. Let me know what you think of the update and what you want to see more of in the story. As always,**

 **Reviews= Bribe (I've collected so much of it haha)**

 **-Marey**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Mister Robot didn't come down for lunch or dinner.

Not even to say goodnight when Mister Bruce tucked her in and went to bed himself. She did ask after him but Mister Bruce just said, "He's down in the lab, working probably. Don't worry, he'll come up when he feels tired. You just go to sleep okay?"

But it didn't feel okay, even if she had nodded. Mister Robot was down there all alone and he-he hadn't even eaten and he must be so hungry. How could she sleep knowing that? Well, she didn't have to. She pushed off the covers and stood up striding out of her room with determination. She climbed down the stairs carefully not wanting to fall.

Mister Bruce had made it clear that it was okay for her to do whatever she wanted in the kitchen as long as she stayed away from the stove and the knives, so she didn't feel any hesitation in taking an apple and a small bag of blueberries. She gathered them in her arms and stood near the elevator. It was time to go down.

She bit her lip looking at the ceiling hesitantly, the last time she'd gone anywhere without having permission didn't end up very well.

"Em, ?"

 _"Yes, Little Miss?"_

"Can I go visit, Mista Robot? He's been down there for-everr", She swayed back and forth a little before remembering her aunt telling to stand straight.

 _"I do believe that's quite incorrect Miss. He has only been down there for approximately 9 hours. It's quite normal for sir."_

"That doesn't mean its okay." She tried not to make it sound like a question, she stood up a bit straighter. "He should eat. It's not good."

 _"Sir could use some food."_ , He sounded thoughtful.

Alyssa grinned, "Yes! And I am bringing him food. To eat." She widened her eyes and stared hopefully at the ceiling.

 _"Only if there are no detours this time."_

"Detour?" She tilted her head.

 _"A diversion from the given path."_

Alyssa laughed, "Promise." The elevator door opened, she hopped in.

* * *

The music went down suddenly, Tony looked up from the program he was working. He made a face at the ceiling, JARVIS knew not to cut off the music unless someone was visiting. Maybe it was Pepper? The elevator opened,

"Hello Mista'." And in walked little Matilda.

Tony stared at the door for a second. He squinted his eyes before blinking a few times. Still there. It wasn't a hallucination after all, huh.

"Kid, What on earth are you doing here? It's like what one in the morning. No, wait-erase that how are you in here?" He put down the tablet.

"Because I wanted to," she skipped towards Tony and threw an apple towards him which he caught easily. She put the bag of blueberries on the desktop.

"Because you wanted to." He repeated slowly, " What do you mean because you wanted to? That's not how this works, JARVIS why is she down here." His voice showed his skepticism.

 _"Exactly what she said 'Mista Tony', because she wanted to,"_

Alyssa burst into peals of laughter and Tony couldn't help his own lips tilting up into a smirk.

"This is a conspiracy against me! I'm telling you. My own AI." He mock glared at the kid, though he knew his tilted lips probably gave away his amusement. He wasn't really angry he knew JARVIS wouldn't have let her in if he was doing something dangerous, "Why would you do that?"

Alyssa giggled, "Why not"

He squinted his eyes staring at her. Tony then fake gasped, putting a hand on his chest. "Are you sassing me kid?"

"I'd never sass you Mista robot!" Alyssa looked mischievous.

"Yeah right," he rolled his eyes letting his hand fall down from his chest, "All you do is sass, not that I hate it. It pretty good, for a kid" He clarified throwing the apple from one hand to the other.

Alyssa pouted not liking the critic of her 'sassiness'. Tony sighed, Alyssa was looking at him expectantly. He stared around to find a place for her to sit since she had apparently decided to stay, who knows why. There was the couch at the end of the workshop. he stared at it for a while then decided it would take too much effort to pull it closer.

He cleared the desktop he was working on throwing some of the things on the ground, just some tools nothing important then signed her to jump on. Alyssa bit her lip looking at the desk that didn't have any ridges to help her climb.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Kids" he muttered before picking her up and plopping her on the table.

Alyssa wiggled a little, settling in.

Tony picked his tablet again putting the apple on the table, " So, what do you do with kids anyway? Do you need a bottle or something?" He looked at her beneath his lashes and had to hold back a laugh at the offended look on her face.

"I'm four, not one!" She huffed.

"And I am an inventor, not a babysitter."

"I am not a baby!" She crossed her arms over her chest looking away.

Tony wondered for a second whether he should say something but it wasn't like he said something wrong. He wasn't good with kids (Unlike Thor, the stupidly friendly alien) and maybe it was better if she didn't stay. He looked at the apple for a second his stomach rumbled a little but he decided not to eat it in the end.

The last thing he needed was the kid to come down here every day with food, even if it did make him feel all happy. Ugh, mushy stuff! Bad Tony! He shook his head to chase away the thoughts.

"Is that your mommy?" Came a soft question.

Tony's head snapped towards her, she had a frame in her hands and Tony knew if she turned it he'd see him sitting next to his mother as she played the piano. He curbed the first instinct to wave away-deflect _-ignore_ the question. He chose to hmm instead.

"She's really pretty,"

Tony could hear the smile in her voice, "Was." He hated to correct, he didn't look at her while saying it. He didn't need to see her face fall. "She _was_ very pretty."

"Oh."

There was a moment of silence. Tony finally looked up, she was staring intently at the picture.

"My mom was very pretty too, " she finally muttered, ''What-What happened to your mom?"

"Car accident."

Alyssa looked up at him with sad eyes, Tony suddenly felt the need to say something funny. Anything but-but he didn't. But this felt too important, too important to mess up.

"A-are you sure?"

Tony stared at her for a while, "Yes. I'm sure. Hundred percent sure."

She caressed the frame, " I thought my mommy and dad died in a car crash too." She put down the frame back on the desktop near the picture of him and his father. She rubbed a hand over her eyes.

"But they didn't?" He asked in a soft manner not wanting the kid to be any more upset.

"No," She whispered, " A man killed them, with a spell. A green spell."

A man with a green spell? Loki? Tony saw red. He tried to control his voice, "Loki killed your parents?"

Alyssa's head snapped up, she looked shocked. "No! Not Loki. Voldemort. Voldemort attacked us."

"Voldemort?" Tony tested the name on his lips. Wasn't that french for the flight from death or something?

"A bad wizard, I don't like him."

"Another mutant then? Is he gone?"

"Yeah. He's gone."

Tony felt a wave of relief, at least the man was gone now. Alyssa was staring down at her shoes. She was upset, that was clear to see.

"Oh, I have no idea how to handle emotional situations. This is so not something I do." Tony finally blurted out.

Alyssa sniffed, smiling slightly. "Usually, Mel just gives me a hug."

"A hug, " Tony's face twisted.

"Yes," Alyssa replied, her eyes getting back some of their usual happiness after the morse topic.

"I don't do 'hugs', short stack" Tony took a step back raising his hands in the universal sign of peace.

Alyssa jumped down from the desk. She walked a bit closer staring at him and- oh no the puppy eyes. It wasn't fair!

Tony rolled his eyes for show, "Agh fine."

He finally mumbled stepping forwards and bending down a little bit to encircle his arms around the kid barely touching her. He wasn't going to be all mushy like Thor. It was uncomfortable to say the least.

"Not like that silly!" She pulled his shirt to make him crouch down properly. She then hugged him properly, putting her head on his chest and letting out a sigh of content.

Tony stiffened a little before slowly relaxing and hugging her back, resting his hand on her back.

"It's not that bad, " He grudgingly agreed after a while. It did make him feel better as well. "But if you tell anyone I'll deny everything." He pulled back and playfully scowled at her.

"Yes, Mister Robot!" Alyssa declared with a huge grin.

"For the last time, I-Am-not-a -robot" He emphasized each word. Alyssa shrugged.

"You know what, you wanna see an actual robot?", He leaned against the desk, he could hear the sound of a blender in the background.

Alyssa frowned," Actual robot?"

"Dum-E front an center!" The sound of the blender died out and Dum-E wheeled in beeping in a curious manner.

"W-What-Who's this?" Alyssa looked at him with wide eyes and stepped a little closer.

"This little lilo is Dum-E. Say Hi Dum-e"

Dum-E beeped a little them raised his arm and clenched and unclenched his claw. Alyssa squeal a little, "He's so cute!" She went a little closer, Tony could almost see the hearts in her eyes but it didn't bother him that much this time (Not that it did before).

"I don't see it." He shrugged pulling up a projection for the clean-up project Stark industry had started. He absently grabbed the apple and bit into it.

Dume-E and the kid were both busy staring at each other. Then Dum-E turned around and wheeled away. He came back after a minute with a rubber ball clutched in his claw. He dropped it in front of Alyssa.

Alyssa stared at the ball as if she had no idea what to do with it. What a weird kid.

"He wants to play catch, " Tony helpfully supplied, see he could be nice. Suck on that Thor. "You don't have to though, its one of his quirks."

"I wanna, can I please?" Alyssa pleaded.

"You wanna play with him?" Tony asked to confirm.

"Yep,"

"Only if you call me Tony instead, now that you know what a _real_ robot is. "

Alyssa gasped, "I can't do that! " She then thought for a while, "But I can call you Mista Tony?"

Tony thought to mention how she didn't mind calling Thor by his name but ultimately just nodded.

Tony pointed a finger at Dum-E, "Dum-e Behave yourself or I'll send you down to R&D. " He then made a 'go' motion at Alyssa, "Go ahead, I'm just gonna-yeah." And he finally went back to work though he could hear the two mischief makers in the background. He just hoped Dum- didn't take out the fire extinguisher, it would be kinda funny though.

He looked up half an hour later when Dum-E insistently waved a blanket in front of his face. He was about to roll his eyes and put it off as one of his antics when Dum-E threw it in front of him and wheeled toward the other side of the lab.

The other side where on a very batty couch the kid was fast asleep, cuddling the ball to her chest. Dum-E beeped at him.

"Fine. Just this one, the next time we're waking her up" he told Dum-e strictly and picked up the blanket. He made his way to the couch and promptly got back to his work space. A few seconds later he glanced at the kid again sleeping on his couch like it was the most comfortable place in the world.

His face softened a little, "Silly kid." He chuckled quietly, grabbed the pack of blueberries before throwing a last look at the sofa and getting back to work.

* * *

 **Wotcher everyone! I think this is has been the shortest interval between two updates for a looong time ( I actually kept with the announced date for once Haha) Maybe cause I had a lot of this chapter written before I even started the story. This was like my midnight rambling that actually lead to the whole story, this and the goblin scene from chapter 2. So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and it made you smile as well.**

 **Okay this time, I actually have some questions for you guys. Feel free to answer the ones you want.**

 **1) Your favorite/least favorite scene in the story so far.**

 **2) Your favorite/least favorite character.**

 **3) Are you Team Tony or Team Steve (I'm just curious *Shrug*, nothing to do with the story. At least not yet anyways. )**

 **As always let me know what you think of the chapter in the reviews.**

 **-Marey**

 _ **P.S, Sorry for the long note, I just felt like rambling.**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter no 9**

* * *

The night turned to day and soon Tony wasn't the only one awake and working in the tower (except the security that is). But unlike most people, Time wasn't worth more than a casual glance to Tony. What was time anyway but a man-made concept? He could work the same way during the darkest of nights as he did in the brightest of days, plus it wasn't even that obvious if it wasn't for Jarvis announcing the time every few hours, silently indicating that Tony should go to sleep.

Not yet, he still had work to do. Sleep wasn't worth stepping away from the newest model of his suit, this one with back up oxygen, and he needed something to allow him to summon the suit remotely. He was almost done with the structural design just an hour more and-

"Tony? Jarvis said you have Alyssa down here?" Bruce walked in rubbing his eye with the palm of his hand, his other hand holding his glasses." I know you want to spend time with her but this is not the way she needs her.." His slightly chiding tirade trailed off when he reached the point from where the sleeping child was clearly visible. "...sleep. Huh." He tilted his head looking at Alyssa.

Tony raised his eyebrow resting his chin on his hand, "You were saying?"

Bruce looked sheepish, he ruffled his hair, "I didn't see her and sorta-" He looked at a loss for words.

"Panicked?" Tony cut in helpfully. He eyed the fellow scientist knowingly, now he knew what Tony felt like when the kid pulled the disappearance act. Though this time, unknowingly, Tony was the person who lured her in not Loki.

"Yes," Bruce put on his glasses. Tony hid back a smile seeing the 'Zen Sloth' T-shirt Bruce was wearing, so he liked Tony's gift after all.

"How long has she been down here? I put her to bed myself." Bruce leaned against the desk which Alyssa had occupied last.

"Came in about 1-ish in the morning, dropped to sleep half an hour later. She was apparently 'worried' ." He made air quotes with his fingers while simultaneously rolling his eyes pretending he didn't care for the gesture. The kid was so...so kid-like and innocent that it was just ridiculous.

Ridiculously, feelings. It's just that, this sorta thing just didn't happen to Tony. He could count people who worried about his eating habits of all things on one hand and still have fingers left.

"Makes sense. She asked me about you our times before finally agreeing to go to sleep, which she obviously didn't" He shook his head staring at the sleeping kid with a fond but exasperated smile. Tony Hmm-ed in reply.

For a while, Tony worked and Bruce stayed silent.

"The structural design is complete sir. The newest model will have increased mobility of 12% with the revised adjustments. Oxygen supply should allow for flying on higher altitudes."

Some tension left Tony's shoulders as he realized he wouldn't have to worry about suffocation in the suit ever again.

If Tony had looked he would have seen Bruce's eyes moving from Alyssa to rest upon his slumped form with something akin to pity and understanding in his eyes. If Tony had looked he would have joked until the thought of his near-death experience left both his and Bruce's mind.

But Tony didn't see so none of that happened instead it was Bruce who distracted him with casual observation," She needs more pajamas. She has been sleeping in that one for days."

"Well, you're the one who wouldn't let me buy her all the stuff I wanted to.", Tony pointed out.

"Because, " Bruce stressed the word, "You wanted to buy a whole wardrobe for her. The last thing she needs-Tony she'd be overwhelmed plus we have no idea what's gonna happen once people find out about her. And they will." He added seeing Tony opening his mouth to interrupt.

Secrets had a way of spilling, especially the ones that you wanted to stay hidden. And if your secret was a three foot five inches tall kid, well then the chances were that it wouldn't even last a month. After all, they couldn't keep her inside forever.

"She does need pajamas though," He continued lightly, not wanting to touch that particular can of worms, ", and a few more sets of clothing." He once again stressed on 'few'.

Tony pointedly rolled his eyes, took out his stark phone from the pocket of his sweatpants and with quick taps placed the order, "Done, it'll arrive in an hour or two."

Bruce refrained from commenting on it not being that urgent of a task and went to get the kid. It couldn't be comfortable sleeping on the sofa.

He gently shook Alyssa's shoulder, "Time to get up, Alyssa. Let's go upstairs. Then you can sleep for a while longer. Okay?" Alyssa smacked her lips together a few times before licking them and absently nodded.

She peered at Bruce with half opened eyes as she slowly got up. She leaned against him with a jaw-breaking yawn. Bruce stood up and placed his hand on her back to guide her, Alyssa pretty much sleepwalked to the elevator with him, her steps unsteady and eyes almost closed.

Bruce looked over his shoulder at Tony, "Come up for breakfast, okay?"

"I'll be there for the delivery." Tony absently said, already back to work.

Bruce shook his head and walked into the elevator with Alyssa.

* * *

The package arrived exactly two hours later and true to his word Tony showed up soon after it did. Bruce was putting the dishes in the dishwasher while Alyssa was playing with the projections again, she'd slept for another hour before getting up for breakfast.

Bruce didn't stop her from gathering things for her own breakfast (Fruits and Milk, she couldn't stomach bacon or eggs first thing in the morning) but he made sure to keep an eye on her and he insisted on cutting the fruits making it clear that knives were dangerous and yes, he knew that she knew how to use them but that was not the point. She didn't need to do it when an adult was near and she definitely wasn't allowed to do it when one wasn't. She could eat the fruit that didn't need to be cut up if she was alone.

"Goo' Morning, Mista Ro-Tony." Alyssa grinned at him, her eyes squinting a little.

"Good Morning, Kid," Tony didn't mention that since he didn't get any sleep or coffee last night, it was more like 'dead exhausting morning' for him. "Did you see the stuff that came for you?" He inclined his head towards the package laying on the table in front of the couch (which he had replaced with the exact same one yesterday) He plopped on one of the chairs near the table.

Her eyes widened a bit, "That's for me?"

Tony nodded, contemplating whether or not he wanted to get up and sit on the couch instead, it was much more comfortable than the chair but it'll require getting up. He was still deep in thought when Bruce handed him a plate and he shockingly accepted it. It was only a second later when he was raising the grilled cheese sandwich to his mouth that he realized Bruce had handed him the place. And he hadn't felt the bone-deep discomfort that he usually did. Huh.

He took a deep gulp of the burning nectar of life that Bruce had placed near him and decided to put this thought away with all the things he needed to think about later (along with why he hated when Bruce reminded him of the kid's stay was temporary.)

"You can open it, Alyssa." Bruce gently guided the kid towards the package. Tony barely stopped a yawn from breaking through, his eyes watered a bit but he blinked it away rubbing a hand over his slightly stubbly jaw. He felt exhausted all the time now, maybe it was because he hadn't got a decent sleep for days. Since the inva-since that day really.

The kid who was looking for a green light apparently quickly began to open the package with Bruce helping her whenever she got a bit stuck and then-

"Is that Iron man pajamas?" Bruce sounded bewildered.

Tony grinned, "The hulk ones will arrive tomorrow, personalized ones take time."

The kid was staring at the red Iron man shirt in her hands with a slightly open mouth.

"Tony," Bruce was trying his best to hold back a smile holding up an iron man onesie but Tony could see right through it, "when I said clothing-"

"Can I wear this now please?" Alyssa finally spoke up, hugging the pajamas to her chest excitedly. Her smile was so wide, Tony wondered if it hurt her cheeks. But that was the best sorta smile, wasn't it?

"They're pajamas, Alyssa," Bruce said but Tony knew he didn't have the strength to say no to those happy smiles.

"Its still morning, can I? Please _oh please_." Alyssa was almost bouncing on her feet. Tony chuckled, she looked so pleased with her argument.

Bruce sighed, "Sure go ahead. It won't hurt anyone."

She circled the couch to run into the bathroom with the clothes, it seemed like she couldn't even wait to go to her room.

"Whipped," Tony sing-songed a few minutes after the kid was gone.

Bruce raised an eyebrow, "You're one to talk."

Tony opened his mouth to defend his reputation but a blur passed him by. Alyssa stood next to the box looking all shy and adorable. She then grinned and posed putting her hand on her waist, "Now I'm the Robot."

Tony let out a laugh.

The top was a perfect hot red colour with the same design as the iron man chest plate (Almost same, but Tony could see the differences no one could) The arc reactor was shown as a small circle of white light (Blue, it was supposed to be blue!) But Alyssa looked so happy that Tony reigned in his comments.

"Quite the look, you've got there Sabrina," He winked at her, Bruce shook his head at their antics and opened a pack that he had ordered.

He signaled Alyssa to come near him and handed her a notebook. Alyssa tilted her hear with a curious expression, "This is a workbook," He explained, "Have you started school, Alyssa?"

"No, not yet." Alyssa shook her head. She was supposed to start this year actually.

"Okay, then. I want you to do a little every day so that you're not too far behind when you finally go to school. "

Tony made a face, there Bruce goes again. Implying how she'd have to leave soon.

"Okay. Can we watch Wall-e? "

"Well, "Bruce looked hesitant. " I have some reading to do, so how about you do some of your workbooks and then we can watch wall-e."

Alyssa looked down at the notebook she was holding and nodded her head.

"See ya Mista' Tony", she said to Tony who looked half asleep.

"See ya kid,"

She then ran up the stairs to her room, probably to do her work.

"No running on the stairs, Alyssa!" Bruce called out after her but she was long gone.

Tony turned towards Bruce to go to say something about the workbook and how parent like he was acting but Bruce cut him off by raising a hand.

"Just don't Tony," He pinched the bridge of his nose, " You're sleep-deprived. Please go to sleep."

Tony stood up, "Fine," He huffed, "But I am doing it because I want to, not because you _told_ me to Brucey Bear." He then turned away with a flourish and strode to the stairs to go to his room but it probably would have looked more impressive if he wasn't yawning and his eyes weren't red.

Bruce shook his head, leaning back in the chair he was sitting on.

* * *

Bruce looked up from his Stark pad due to a sound. He could feel the telling stiffness in his neck indicating that he must have been working for quite some time, it was easy to lose himself in work when he wasn't worried about being captured... He gently massaged his neck to ease away some of the tension. He looked towards the elevator to see who had come in since Tony was sleeping.

"Hello, Doctor Banner." Steve Rogers stepped into the penthouse. Bruce looked him over, taking in tension in his shoulders that wasn't there the last time Bruce had seen him.

"Captain," Bruce nodded towards him in greeting. "Hope you don't mind me saying this but you look run down."

Captain leaned against the couch, he cast a fleeting glance at the glass shelves in the kitchen which no longer housed a line of alcoholic drinks (Those were now hidden in a compartment below the counter easily accessible to Tony, not so accessible to a kid). Then he turned his eyes towards Bruce.

"Yeah, Its been a rough couple of days," He tiredly

Bruce placed his tablet on the table in front of him, "The assassin." He simply said.

Captain stilled, " Yeah," He finally answered. He looked a bit confused.

"Clint told me," Bruce answered the unspoken question.

"Of course. Right." Steve shook his head," I just wanted to let you and Stark know that we'll be going underground for some time. Me and Miss Romanov. " He crossed his arms in front of him.

Bruce remained silent. He didn't know what he could say. Did he wish him good luck or offer his help?

Steve kept staring at the box on the table like it held answers to all his dilemmas, "The assassin, " He finally spoke again, "He's good-too good." A pained expression showed on his face. "He-Well, he disappeared before we could do much but Nat thinks we may have a trail. We're going to follow it." The expression was gone the next second and Steve's face closed off again.

There was a sound of footsteps, Bruce looked towards the stairs. Alyssa still in her Iron man Pajamas, was running down the stairs. She was hugging her workbook to her chest.

'No running on the stairs!" He almost said again but she stumbled to a stop at the bottom of the stairs on seeing Steve. Immediately the smile wiped away from her lips.

"Hello," Steve visibly softened his face and smiled in greeting.

Alyssa stared at him for a while then she turned to Bruce. "I am done with my workbook,"

She held out her book "Can I watch Wall-e now?"

"Sure thing, kid."

But Alyssa didn't move to sit on the couch to watch the movie. She turned her eyes towards Steve again who was confused to see that she was almost glaring at him. She narrowed her eyes, which would be cute if the other two members weren't so perplexed.

"I think I'll have some juice first." She strode off into the Kitchen.

Steve looked surprised and confused. Bruce shrugged, he had no idea why Alyssa was acting like that. He finally decided to say what he was dreading, "Do you need any help?" He mentally prayed that they didn't.

"No. No thank you." Steve held up his hands." Just letting you know, " He shrugged, focused on the conversation again, "Shadow work isn't really Stark's style and the last thing we need is the Hulk showing up when we are undercover, no offense. "

"None taken," Bruce almost let out a breath of relief. "Get in contact when you're done with the mission?"

"Sure thing." Steve let out a small smile and extended his hand, Bruce shook it. "See you soon, Doctor. "

"See you, Captain."

With that Steve stood up and walked towards the elevator again, the last thing Steve saw before the elevator door closed was bright green eyes glaring at him again.

* * *

 **Hello again, my lovelies! Here is another new chapter for you guys. Your response to the last chapter was frankly so enjoyable. I enjoyed reading all of your answers and I answered as many as I could. Since it was so much fun, here are some more questions *Grin***

 **1) Why do you think Alyssa is glaring at Steve? (Since Bruce and Steve have no idea so I'm asking you guys)**

 **2) Who do you think is the assassin (pretty sure most of you have guessed it) and if you have an idea, what do you think is going to happen to them?**

 **Thank you once again for all the reviews, I'm looking forward to reading your response. Let me know what you think of the chapter.**

 **-Marey**

 **P.s, You can check the progress of updates for different stories on my profile.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

 _Weak. She fell so weak. Fragile, like she could break any moment. Small needles pierced all through her body (Did she have a body? What was happening?). There was something wrong, something was missing, in the air, in his skin, something-something was coming no-someone. Someone was coming. He got ready to attack. One . He lunged at the snake._

Alyssa screamed.

* * *

 _"-some company."_

Tony looked at the ceiling with half-opened eyes, he swallowed hard wishing his heart would just calm down and the flashing images could disappear instead of being imprinted on his eyelids. He couldn't register what JARVIS was saying. Thankfully, he repeated himself.

 _"Sir. Little miss seems to be in distress while having a nap. Her heartbeat is elevated and attempts to wake her have gone unsuccessful. She might require some company."_

Distressed. Honestly, Tony wasn't far off either, the coppery taste of blood felt like poison on his tongue. He must have bit his tongue to stop screaming.

Instead of letting the living nightmare grip him again he thought of what to do. He was too tired to get up, or even speak but he couldn't just stay there while the kid was having some sort of panic attack. So, he pushed his own problems to the back of his mind and slipped out of bed with shaky steps.

By the time he reached the penthouse (where the kid was according to Jarvis) his legs had almost stopped shaking and his heartbeat stopped resounding in his ears.

He could hear whimpers even before he came near the couch. The kid was tossing and turning, her little eyes scrunched shut and tear streaks on her face. Tony didn't think next, he knelt next to the couch and in an old remembered gesture ran his hand over hear head smoothing back her hair gently.

"Hey, Kid." He whispered, "Come on, get up. You're okay, you're safe. It's just a nightmare. Everyone has them, no need to worry. You're okay-"

And when she finally did open her eyes he gently gathered her in her arms, sitting on the sofa. Somehow he expected her to pull away or at least hesitate but not a moment later her whole body just relaxed against his. She was shaking, soft shuddering going through her whole body.

His hand absently moved up and down her arm in a comforting manner. She was laying on his lap by that point, her head on his chest and her little legs swung over his own. Her little toes were curling into the sofa seat next to his leg.

Tears soaked into his shirt, something he'd usually make a joke about but he kept mum.

He felt a little bit better, a little bit saner and braver now. Maybe it was the thought that the kid needing him took priority over his panic or the feeling of being a protector, slowly but surely, his heartbeat slowed down. The explosion of ships slipped away from his vision and Tony fell into a weird sleep awake sort of state. Alyssa was awake too, though her breath too had evened out.

There was something calming about just sitting there, holding someone and doing nothing. That was a big thing coming from him as he was not the one to sit still for too long.

Tony stifled a yawn, blinking away the moisture that gathered in his eyes. The kid yawned as if as an answer to his own and almost fell down as a result. Tony gently coerced her back into a safer position and stared at the ceiling.

"Do you have them too?" A soft voice brought Tony out of his thoughts, he looked down at the kid but she was busy staring at the design on his shirt. "Nightmares.", she mumbled afterward.

Tony made an affirmative noise in his throat.

"What about?"

And that is exactly why Tony didn't know how to deal with kids. Because Kids wanted you to talk about _things_ without knowing how much time you spent deflecting the topics relating to the _things._

The kid looked hesitant as if she wasn't sure if her asking was okay, and she definitely wasn't expecting an answer.

Obviously, the kid couldn't force him to speak but she was expecting him to, looking at him with big green eyes and Tony, well Tony decided that maybe, just maybe it was okay. Just this once. He didn't have to go into details.

"The Invasion," He spoke through barely parted lips, he opened his mouth to add anything to it but couldn't without the barest stirring of panic, so he left it at that.

The grip of fingers clutching his shirt tightened, Alyssa frowned then her eyes widened a little,

"By the weird lizard looking things?" She scrunched up her face.

A surprised huff of laughter escaped Tony, "Yeah, the weird lizard things." He supposed he could see the resemblance a little bit. Lizard things, huh. They didn't sound so scary when put like that did they? Well if you take out the alien tech and the sheer number of them.

"The news lady said they weren't from here?" The kid asked sounding quite nervous, " But...But I'm not from here either."

Green eyes peeked at him through inky eyelashes, looking a bit scared.

"You're nothing like them, trust me, kid. " Tony nudged her, "For one, you smell a lot better." He made an exaggerated disgusted face. It worked just as expected. The kid lost the bit of tension she had gained and settled back again.

"Were you scared when you had the nightmare?", she asked fidgeting a little until he loosened his hold a little and she climbed down from his lap and cuddled into his side on the sofa instead.

Tony put his feet on the table and moved a little to become more comfortable, he used the time to think.

"Terrified.", he finally admitted not wanting her to think there was something wrong with what she was feeling. She seemed to be gathering her strength.

"I dreamed about...something. I don't know what it was." Her eyes were unfocused like remembering something. Tony waited for her to continue, Pepper did say talking helped so maybe it will help the kid (even if he never took her advice himself).

"It was something or someone," Alyssa closed her eyes, " It was him but it was me and there was a snake but it wasn't really a snake and-and-"Alyssa struggled to explain what she'd seen, growing a bit agitated, her lip trembled.

"Kid, it's okay. You're okay. Everything doesn't always make sense.", and man, didn't that hurt his scientific sensibilities. But everything in the past few days was, as of now, something beyond science. "It was just a dream, that's all. You're in one of the safest places in the world."

The kid let out a small shaky smile, "I was scared really scared."

"It's normal, being scared that is."

She looked at him closely before continuing, "but I am not scared any longer." She curled her finger around a corner of his T-shirt, "Cuz you're with me."

Several things went through his mind the chief one being 'of course you're not, I'm Iron Man.' but Tony settled with, "Yeah?"

Alyssa nodded then she pulled away from him completely and sat up straight so that she could look into his eyes. She stared at him seriously and seemed to come to a decision,

"Next time, we can be together then none of us will be scared." She declared brightly.

Tony laughed, holding out a fist "Done deal kid." Alyssa looked at his first for a second then bumped it with hers, grinning all the while. She then got up and ran to the kitchen, hopping up the three stairs instead of climbing.

Tony shook his head with an amused smile.

"Sooooo You hungry kid?" He remembered he was supposed to come down for lunch, it was almost dinner time.

"Just a little bit," He could almost hear the shrug in her voice.

Tony made a noise at the back of his throat and thought of what to order. Bruce had made clear that takeout could not be a regular thing, at least while he was here, but seeing as Bruce hadn't cooked anything, it was probably okay today.

"What do you feel about pizza, Kid? What's your favorite flavor?"

Alyssa came back from the kitchen with two water bottles in her hands, she carefully threw one towards him when he made a grabby hand and giggled when he managed to catch it. She then proceeded to sit on the chair opposite to the couch and yawned, holding the half-filled bottle to her chest.

"I don't really have a favorite.", she said, playing with the cap of the bottle.

"Why not?", Tony raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't really allowed to have junk food, " Alyssa focused her stare on the bottle, "It's bad for you. I stayed with whenever Aunt, uncle, and Dudley went out to eat."

"Let me get this straight, they told you that junk food was bad but proceeded to take your cousin?" Tony was incredulous.

Alyssa shrugged again.

Tony shook his head, "Well we'll just have to remedy that. Jarvis order all the flavors from that place you know I like and pull up the first report of the Department of Damage Control while you're at it." A projection appeared in front of Tony, showing the inventory of the storehouse.

"All of them?!"

"Too much?" Tony asked absently noting how some of the cleanup efforts had faced resistance.

"I can't eat all of them."

Tony looked at her now. The kid looked worried. Right, of course, she was worried about wasting food. He moved the projection so it didn't come between him and the kid.

"Well, Bruce and I can. He eats a lot you know."

Alyssa grinned, "Really?

"Yep and once we pick our flavors we can send the rest down to R&D. They're always ready for pizza."

"Okay!"

Tony stared at the list from the corner of his eye, "How about you go call up Brucie bear? Jarv baby show her the way."

 _Sir, lab is on a lock-down. It is the reason I couldn't contact him before._

Tony ran a hand through his hair," Hah Brucie must have been working on the Chitauri DNA". He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Chitauri," Alyssa said slowly like tasting the word on her tongue. "The aliens?" Tony nodded in confirmation.

"I don't like em," she declared.

"Me neither kid, me neither," Tony replied in solidarity.

That night after all three of them had pizza, which Alyssa really liked, Tony stood by Alyssa's door as Bruce put her to bed. He told himself it was to make sure there was no repeat of yesterday. Alyssa slept throughout the night. Tony didn't.

* * *

"Come on, don't say you're not curious."

"Of course I am," Tony looked up from the tab in his hand, " but I didn't expect you to be the one to bring this up. What brought this on, Brucie pie?"

Bruce barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes, " The readings? From the elevator."

Tony leaned forward, "It was quite something wasn't it?"

Bruce made a noise at the back of his throat then put away the files from his and Tony's brainstorming session over the different components of Chitauri guns.

"Yes. To be honest, I wanna study it too but we don't force anything. We can ask her, that's about it."

Tony scoffed, "Of course we're not gonna force her. You're mixing up your organizations Greenbean, we don't do that sorta thing around here."

Bruce's eyes softened, he knew Tony had picked on his hesitance due to his own experience at the hand of the army.

"I know," He allowed Tony to see a small smile, " Maybe if we knew how she controls her abilities? She seems to have some sort of control, no matter how minimal it is, otherwise, her abilities would have fried the tower by now,"

Before he could say anything further a soft voice interrupted them,

"I-I won't do that. I like the tower."

Tony and Bruce up from where they were sitting on the couch, It seemed like nowadays they spent most of their time up there, Alyssa was sitting on the kitchen stool. How neither of them noticed her coming downstairs and sitting there was a mystery.

Alyssa had retired to her room soon after their breakfast and hadn't said much of since. She looked lost deep in thoughts. Tony had casually mentioned her nightmare to Bruce who thought they should give her some space to figure out whatever is going on in her. She looked a lot better now. Bruce wondered if she was perhaps homesick.

Bruce put down the tablet and turned his full attention towards the seated child, "That's not what I- I didn't mean you would do it, Alyssa. I was just saying that you have enough control to prevent that."

The kid nodded, her eyes were cast downwards. She took a deep breath before looking at them," My magic, my gift" she rubbed one hand with the other, " it's kinda like Matilda I think, but not. I really wish and it happens but it's not like hers."

"Alyssa, did you learn to control it by reading Matilda? Is that why you wanted to see it so bad."

Alyssa nodded. Bruce looked thoughtful, Tony stayed quite.

"I can show you?", rushed out of Alyssa's mouth. "If you...if you want, I mean."

"You don't have to, Alyssa" Bruce gently said, standing up to walk over to her.

Alyssa shook her head, " I want to. Please."

"Do you really wanna show us? Why? " Tony finally asked, leaning forward, clasping his hands and resting his elbows on his knees.

"Yep," Alyssa pulled at one of her hair strands, playing with it while moving back and forth on the chair, "I miss magic," She finally admitted, "but I don't wanna hurt ," She looked a bit worried.

Tony joined Bruce next to her and smirked down at her, "We can definitely make that happen," He held up a hand, grinning when the kid hi-fived him her face beaming with excitement.

There were a lot of things that didn't make sense, but it didn't mean that they were not going to try.

* * *

 **Hello world,**

 **As you can see, I'm back. It feels so good to write again. This chapter is long as compared to others and basically all hurt/comfort, with lots and lots of cuddling. I really needed this after Endgame. All I can say is that that movie broke my heart, I cried in the cinema and I cried again after coming home. I still can't watch _that_ scene without tearing up and- its just the end of an era and although I'm thankful I got to be a part of this journey, its just too difficult to say goodbye. Thank God for fan factions, I don't know how I'd cope otherwise. **

**As for my exams, Thank you so much for all your wishes. My exams went well. I am now preparing for my practicals which start at the end of this month but I'll have a bit more time to write. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always, I'd love to read your reviews down below. Come cry with me in the reviews? As for the question for this chapter,**

 **1) Your favorite Tony Stark scene in the movies.**

 **2)Your favorite Tony Stark quote.**

 **3) Did you cry?**

 **-Marey**

 **P.S: Tony Stark, we love you 3000.**


End file.
